


Beautiful Mess

by SydnieAust



Series: Growing Pains [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydnieAust/pseuds/SydnieAust
Summary: The second installment of Growing Pains has picked up right where they've left off. And this year, there's more drama than ever. I hope you're ready for a bumpy ride!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Growing Pains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676842
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

> Let me begin by saying, before his death, there was a lot of information that came out about Mark Salling. I do not in anyway condone or accept any of the things he did. However, I am able to separate Mark from the character Noah Puckerman, and hopefully you can as well. So please, do not think I approve of any of the things he did.

* * *

Summer continuously hits her steering wheel over and over not knowing what to do with herself. Her emotions are getting the better of her and all she can do is cry. As she cries, she hears her father knocking on her window asking her if she’s okay. Of course she’s not okay, one of the people she loves is seriously hurt. She finally opens the door and falls into her father’s arms, sobbing.

Puck catches her and hugs her close as Quinn, the twins, and Beth run over to them to see what’s wrong.

“Sweetheart, tell us what’s wrong,” asks Puck in a calm voice.

Summer takes a deep breath, but she can only utter one word, “Hospital.”

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Sam and Mercedes run into the hospital with the twins in hand. They’re wearing defeated looks on their faces when they’re turned away from the front desk and told to wait in the waiting room. As they wait, more of their friends arrive as they hear the news along with their children’s friends. They all sit in silence. The only thing that can be heard is cries from Mercedes, Summer, Bay, Bonnie, Elijah, Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Kurt and Ben.

……

After hours of waiting, a doctor finally approaches the group.

“Can I please speak to the parents of Ariana, Aidy, Austin, and Annie Evans?”

Sam hands Olive to Puck, while Mercedes hands Owen to Kurt. They stand up and grab each other’s hands as they wait to hear the news.

“What’s going on with our kids?” asks Sam.

“Ariana has very bad cuts and bruises and she’s extremely sore. Aidy has a three-inch gash on her forehead near her hairline and needed stitches; unfortunately, it will leave a scar and she has a concussion. Austin broke his right leg, his left shoulder, and he has a concussion.”

“What about Annie?” asks Mercedes in soft voice as a tear streams down her face.

The doctor’s head goes down and he takes a deep breath. “Right now, it’s not looking too good for her. She’s in a coma and we don’t know how long it could last. In addition to that, she has a broken arm and leg.”

Sam takes a deep breath while rubbing back of his neck. “Thank you, and let us know if anything changes.”

“Of course,” says the doctor. “And I am going to do everything in my power to save them.”

“Thank you,” replies Mercedes.

“Everyone can go see them if they would like.”

Sam and Mercedes nod and go back over to the group. The couple tells everyone the news and more tears are shed. Soon, the big group went to go see the Evans children. As everyone gets up, Mercedes pulls Ben aside to talk to him.

She takes her thumb and wipes his tears away, “She’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

“He did this. I can feel it in my bones,” he says with anger.

She hugs him, “I know he did and we’re gonna get him. Now, go make sure your girl is okay."

He nods and walks to Ariana’s room.

One by one everyone sees all the kids. They give them kisses on their cheeks and hand rubs. Finn, Rachel, Chris, and Charlotte are in Austin’s room. Bonnie, Maddox, Sutton, Lucas, Peter, Micah, Tina, and Santana are in Aidy’s room. Bay, Jack, Brady, Summer, Ben, Elijah, Arnold, Kurt, Mr. Shue and Emma are in Ariana’s room. And Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Brittany, Max, Matt, and Chace are in Annie’s room.

……

After hours of watching the Evans kids sleep, they slowly begin to wake up starting with Ariana. She slowly opens her eyes and begins to look around. Within seconds, she knew she’s in a hospital room. Tears start forming and she begins to sob.

Ben hears her sobs rush to her bedside. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You're fine, we’re all here,” he says, trying to calm her down.

“I’m gonna go get Sam and Mercedes,” says Kurt as he leaves the room.

“H-He did it. I-I saw him,” she stutters.

“I know he did it. I believe you, baby,” he says as he hugs her tight.

“I’m gonna go get a nurse,” says Jack. He leaves to go get the nurse.

When the nurse arrives, she begins to check her vitals.

…

In his room, Austin is just waking up. When he opens his eyes, bright light blinds his sight. He closes them and begins to move. Although, moving causes him pain and he can’t help but moan. His eyes soon adjust to the lights and when he realizes where he is he begins to hyperventilate.

Charlotte notices and goes over to him and begins to calm him down. “Baby, you have to relax, okay? You’re fine, I promise.”

“What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?” he asks panting.

“Uncle Finn, can you go get Uncle Sam or Aunty Cedes?” she asks, turning to him.

He nods and leaves the room.

“You were in a car accident, dude,” says Chris finally having the courage to speak. “You could’ve died,” he adds with a sad look on his face.

“Christopher!” yells Rachel as Charlotte rolls her eyes.

“What Mom? It’s the truth!” remarks Chris.

Both his mom and cousin roll their eyes and shake their heads at him.

Sam and Mercedes check on both Ariana and Austin and comfort them as much as possible.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

The next day, Aidy wakes up and is obviously shaken by what happened. She stays very quiet and to herself, feeling completely different. She’s affected to her core knowing the person that did this.

......

Later that day, Charlotte and Chris are sitting and talking in Austin's room.

"So, why didn't you guys tell me you were dating?" asks Chris.

"Honestly, we thought you would you be mad, bro," answers Austin.

"Why would I be mad? I honestly think you were made for each other."

"We just thought you would be weirdly possessive," says Charlotte. "But we promise not to keep secrets from you again."

"It's cool. I'm just glad you're alive, man," says Chris.

"Me too," says Charlotte, kissing him on the cheek.

Chris cringes. "I know I said I'm cool with it, but I don't need to see your PDA."

Charlotte giggles. "Deal."

......

After keeping a close eye on the kids, Santana needs a coffee break. She leaves Aidy’s room and makes her way to the café. She gets there and orders her coffee then makes her way to back to Aidy’s room. As she gets closer, she sees the Little Bitchlet himself, Sebastian Smythe. Rage washes over her and she makes her way over.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Looking for my nephew,” he responds. “I just got back from a business trip and saw that my Range Rover was totaled. I was hoping that he didn’t do anything stupid. Then I heard what happened to Sam and Mercedes’ kids and I rushed over here.”

“What he did was a lot more than stupid. It was evil. Because of him, their youngest is in a coma.”

“Shit,” he exclaims. “My brother really did a number on him.”

“What are you talking about?”

He lets out a deep breath. “A few years ago, my brother married this really nice woman named Claire. Things were fine in the beginning, but my brother had a temper and things got progressively worse. At the time, I was off working in London and I wasn’t close with my brother to begin with. Things escalated one night and he killed Claire with his bare hands. Bradley saw all the beatings and he watched his dad kill his mom.”

“Jesus,” she says trying to wrap her mind around this. “How old was he?”

“13. He has a therapist, is on antidepressants. I’ve tried to get him more help.”

“You haven’t! Maybe if you weren’t so busy working and paid attention, he wouldn’t be this way.”

“I wish I could, but I’m the only source of income we have.”

She looks at Sebastian and sees the sadness in his eyes. She sees true defeat and feels sorry for him.

Sam walks up to them. “Santana, what the hell is going on?” he asks when he sees Sebastian.

“Trouty, he means well. And you know that means something coming from me.”

…

Sebastian has just finished telling Sam and Mercedes about Bradley history.

Sam sighs. “Wow.”

“Look, I know what he did was evil, but I feel sorry for him,” says Mercedes. “I can’t believe his mother was ripped away from him like that.”

“I know,” says Sebastian. “And I’m not excusing his actions whatsoever, but I wish I knew where he is. I’ve got to get him committed.”

“Into a mental hospital?” asks Sam.

“Yeah. I thought just giving him pills and letting him talk to a therapist once a week was enough, but I’ve got to do a whole lot better.”

“That sounds like a good plan Sebastian,” says Mercedes.

“And I want to cover any hospital bills.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. It’s time to make things right. Starting with covering your medical expenses.”

Sam and Mercedes look at each other worriedly.

“And I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Sam takes a breath. “Okay. Thank you so much.”

Sebastian shakes his head. “Thank you for your forgiveness.”

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

A week passes and Ariana, Aidy, and Austin are being released from the hospital. Annie’s state hasn’t changed, but everyone’s still hoping for the best. As everyone is helping Ariana, Aidy and Austin to the car, Sam’s parents stay in Annie’s room keeping a close eye on her. While Mercedes’ parents are at the house taking care of the twins.

As the friends and family are walking into the foyer, they’re horrifically greeted by Bradley.

“Why didn’t you call me and tell me you were in the hospital?” he asks in an eerily calm voice.

Sam’s hands balled into fists and he starts breathing heavily.

“Are you with him?” asks Bradley as he looks at Ben shielding Ariana.

Tears start forming in Ariana’s eye as she looks at the broken boy in front of her.

“How could you do this to me?!” Bradley yells.

Ariana is frozen as well as everyone around her.

“ANSWER ME!” he yells.

Ariana jumps in fear and begins to tremble as she wonders what Bradley’s gonna do next. She grabs Ben’s arm and hopes Bradley doesn’t do anything stupid. “I thought you didn’t care about me anymore,” she answers quietly.

Bradley chuckles darkly and rubs the back of his neck. “I thought you loved me. I thought what we had was real.”

Ariana pulls away from Ben. “It is real.”

“Don’t lie to me!!” he shouts. He pulls out a gun and points it at the group. Everyone jumps in response.

Ariana starts breathing heavily and she takes a step towards him. She looks him in his eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because we’re supposed to be together.” He points to Ben. “He’s not supposed to get the girl, I am. I’m supposed to win!”

“You did win.”

“Stop lying to me!”

“Ariana, stop enabling him!” yells Sam.

Bradley points the gun toward Sam. “SHUT UP!”

Sebastian comes up behind Bradley. “Bradley, what’re you doing?! You’re making things worse. Just put…the gun…down.”

Bradley turns around and points the gun at Sebastian. “Shut the fuck up! I don’t wanna hear anything you have to say!” He exhales. “Of course you wanna say something now that I have a gun pointed at you.”

“Bradley, I know what happened to Claire,” says Ariana causing him to be startled.

“Who’s Claire?” whispers Chris to Austin and he shrugs in response.

“Claire, your mom, was murdered by your dad. He hurt her…a lot. Like how you hurt me.”

Bradley swiftly turns back around to Ariana and he rushes at her. “I didn’t hurt you!”

“You did! You hurt me, but I forgive you. I forgive you and I care about you.”

“I love you,” he says with tears streaming down his face.

“I know.”

He wraps his arms around her and hugs her fiercely, which causes everyone to flinch. She winces in pain as she takes the hug. He slowly puts the gun to her back, still holding her tight.

“If I can’t have you, then no one can,” he whispers in her ear.

Time stands still and within mere seconds, a shot is fired.


	2. Nashville in Two Weeks

* * *

Ben rushes over to Ariana, not caring about the danger he’s putting himself in. He pushes Ariana into Kurt’s arms and rears back and punches Bradley in the face. Commotion rises and everyone is yelling and screaming. Bradley clicks the gun and shoots another bullet. Ariana screams while everyone else is silent. The bullet hits Ben right in the arm, but the shot doesn’t faze him. He and Bradley continue to fight and within minutes, the gun is out of Bradley’s hands.

Ben holds him down giving him a death glare. “If you ever come near any of us ever again, I will…end…your…life,” he rages.

Suddenly, the police storms in and pulls Ben off Bradley. They put Bradley in handcuffs and carry him away.

“You’re mine!” yells Bradley to Ariana. “You remember that!”

Ariana pulls out of Kurt’s hold and runs to Ben. She hits his non-wounded arm. “Have you lost your damn mind? You could’ve died! Don’t you ever do that again!”

Sam and Mercedes run over to them. “She’s right. Have you lost your damn mind?” he asks.

“I’m fine. It’s just a flesh wound. All I need is a Band-Aid,” he says.

“Well let’s go get that Band-Aid,” says Mercedes pulling him away with Ariana and Sam soon following.

……

Sam’s parents, Chace, Max, and Matt are sitting in Annie’s room keeping a close eye on her.

“Is she gonna wake up?” asks Chace.

“I don’t know,” says Mary. “But all we can do is hope for the best.”

Suddenly, Annie’s machines start rapidly beeping. Dwight runs out of the room to grab a nurse.

“What’s happening?” asks Max, starting to cry.

“I don’t know sweetheart,” answers Mary as she holds him.

Dwight and the nurse run back into the room and she looks at the machine. Annie’s crashing. The nurse runs to the door and presses the big red button next to it to alert the other nurses and doctors. She runs back to Annie and begins to do compression pumps on her chest. “Come on sweet angel. Be strong.”

The doctors and nurses rush in with the defibrillator.

“You guys have to leave the room,” says the nurse and she escorts them out.

Three nurses begin setting up the machine while a few others begin to prepare Annie.

“Move her body in three…two…one,” says a doctor as they move her body to a crash cart. One of the nurses rubs the two electrodes together signaling that she’s ready. A doctor takes the electrodes and says, “Clear.” He shocks Annie’s little body. It pops up and goes back down. The doctor repeats these three more times with no response from Annie. The doctor looks at the nurses and nods for them to put away the machine. “Call it.”

A nurse looks at her watch. “Time of death—"

“What? No!” yells the nurse that has been working closely with Annie. “Just one more time, sir!”

“It’s over Carole!” he yells at her, hitting the wall in frustration. Annie’s too young. This is the part he hated about his job.

Carole shoves the nurse who’s putting away the machine and starts putting together again.

“What’re you doing!” yells the doctor.

“Saving her life. Something you should be doing!” she yells. She rubs the paddles. “Clear!” she yells as she shocks Annie one more time. The body pops up then down. “Come on, honey! Please!”

A few moments later, a heartbeat is heard.

The doctor looks at the machine. “Levels are normal again. Get back on the oxygen.”

“Oh, thank God!” cries Carole as she hugs Annie.

“Good job, Carole,” says the doctor as he leaves the room.

She points to two nurses. “Yow two, take this out of here.” She turns to the other two. “And you two, stay here and watch her. If you leave, you are fired.” She leaves the room. She walks quietly into the hall and sees Sam’s parents and the little kids looking at her with worried eyes.

“How is she?” asks Dwight.

“She’s stable, but she flatlined.”

Mary gasps.

“But I refused to accept it. I used the defibrillator one last time and her heart started beating again.”

Dwight sighs. “Thank God.”

“I have two nurses watching her now. I even threatened to fire them if they left her.”

Mary sniffles. “Thank you so much, Carole.”

“This is Annie. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if she died.” She looks at her watch. “Unfortunately, visiting hours are over, but you can come back tomorrow.”

Mary sniffles again. “Okay.” She hugs Carole. “What would we do without you?”

“I would just hope any other nurse would do what I did.” She breaks away from the hug. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Max and Matt.”

“Bye Miss Carole,” they say.

She bends down to give a big hug to Chace. “I’ll see you tomorrow Chace.”

Chace nods. “I love you Grandma.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” She gets up and walks down the hall towards her office.

When she walks in, she plops into her chair and begins to cry. She hugs her legs and buries her face in her knees. Her cries turn to sobs in a matter of seconds.

…

Twenty minutes pass and there’s a knock at the door. Carole wipes her eyes. “I’ll be out in a second,” she says again as more tears roll down her face.

“It’s me. Open the door,” says a male voice.

Carole stands up and opens the door. She sees her husband on the other side and she can’t help but smile.

Burt walks into her office and sets the taco bowl from Chipotle on the desk. “I’m ready to talk about it when you are,” he said after taking a bit of his burrito.

Seeing her like this wasn’t an abnormal thing. Whenever a case had gotten to Carole, she would always hide after saving the patient or having to say goodbye. It had become a coping method for her.

“I love you,” she says quietly.

“And I love you.”

“I love our boys and their families.”

“I love them, too.”

She sighs. “Sam and Mercedes’ kids got into a car wreck. Annie almost died,” she says, appearing to be a little hypnotized by the whole mess.

Burt sits there quietly. He doesn’t know what to say.

Carole begins to cry again. “I couldn’t face Sam and Mercedes and tell them their daughter is gone. So I saved her life.”

He hugs her close. “You did the right thing. Saving lives is a part of your job.”

“But so much more pressure is added when it’s someone you know. If she were to die, it would have been my fault, Burt. It would’ve been all on me. I would’ve let myself down.”

“Hey, she didn’t die. You saved her life and that makes you a damn good nurse. You didn’t give up on her. You didn’t let her die. You fought for her when no one else could.”

She cries into his chest. “I hate my job.”

He kisses the top of her head. “But you’re so good at it.”

……

A nurse bandages up Ben and gives him a smile. “Your all set, Hun. Try not to get shot anytime soon.”

Ben chuckles. “Okay.”

The nurse walks away and Sam and Mercedes give Ben a comforting smile.

“We appreciate you taking a bullet for Ari. It was a very grand gesture. But we can’t have you risking your life for her,” says Sam.

“Don’t get us wrong, we love you and you’re a sweet gentleman and you make our daughter happy. Really, we see you in our future, so we can’t have you getting hurt,” says Mercedes.

“We wouldn’t want either of you getting hurt.”

“Your mother already lost her husband, she doesn’t need to lose a son, too.”

Ben hops off the small hospital bed and looks at Sam and Mercedes. “I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I’m always gonna risk my life for her and you guys. Your family is important to me. So, if anyone’s in trouble, I’m gonna do everything in my power to save you guys. I know you would do the same for me.”

Mercedes wipes a tear and smiles. She hugs Ben tight. “In a heartbeat.”

Sam smiles at their interaction.

“Mind if I interrupt?” asks Ariana appearing behind Sam.

“No, he’s all yours,” says Sam. “We’re leaving in a few.”

“Okay.”

Sam and Mercedes start walking back to the waiting room hand in hand.

“That’ll be you and me in ten years,” says Ben watching them.

A small smile appears on Ariana’s face. “Yeah, it will be.”

A silence grows between them and Ben can tell something's wrong.

“Listen,” she says.

“What is it?” asks Ben, kissing her forehead and getting a little nervous.

“I feel like I need to get away. So much has happened and I need a vacation. I’m gonna ask my parents if I can spend the summer in Nashville with my grandparents.”

“Are you saying you need a vacation from me?”

“No,” she says quickly. “I still wanna be with you.” She sighs. “I know this wasn’t the summer you had planned.”

“It’s not, but if you need a break from Lima, I’m good with that. We can Skype, text, call, write. Whatever you want to do.”

“Can we write?” she asks, smiling brightly. “It’s way more romantic.”

“Of course,” he says leaning down to kiss her lips.

……

“Are you okay?” asks Peter as he and Aidy are sitting in the waiting room.

“Yeah, thanks for asking babe,” she replies kissing his cheek.

He wipes her hair out of her face and looks at her stitches. His eyes scan down to her eyes and falls into a pool of chocolate. Her eyes are the perfect shade of brown. Peter feels his heart begin to beat fast. He doesn’t know what’s happening, but he feels the urge to say those three words. “I love you.”

Aidy looks at him as if he’s crazy. She starts breathing heavily. She can’t do this. She has to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

“Away. From you. Don’t call me,” she says looking at him. “We’re over.” She runs away to find her sister.

Peter stares after her looking heartbroken.

……

Sam and Mercedes hear their names. They turn around to find Carole walking towards them. She tells them everything that happened. Their faces go from heartbroken to grateful in seconds. They thank Carole several times over and give her a hug. When she leaves, Sam and Mercedes turn to each other.

“Are things ever gonna slow down?” she asks.

He sighs. “No, but I definitely think we need a vacation.”

She begins to pace a little. “Once Annie's well enough. We’re gonna go to Nashville.”

He smiles. “I like that idea.”

“Nashville in two weeks?”

“Nashville in two weeks.”


	3. Mommy, what's Cancer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth Corcoran is played by Tiera Skovbye

* * *

Two weeks pass and everyone is coming to hospital regularly to see how Annie’s doing. Summer is sitting in the waiting room flipping through an old issue of Seventeen magazine. While her long-lost sister sits next to her side-eyeing her. Summer can feel it and she’s trying to ignore her, but sister is burning holes in her.

“Can I help you?” asks Summer, finally showing Beth some attention.

“I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve always wanted a little sister and I’ve heard so much about you and your brothers. I’ve been dying to meet you guys and now that we’ve finally met, we can finally be—“

“Let’s get one thing straight, you may be my sibling, but that doesn’t mean I have to treat you like one. Max and Matt can like you, I don’t care. But you and I will never be sisters.” She walks away.

Beth sits there, hurt by her words. She tries not to let her feelings show, but it’s too late.

Rachel saw everything. She walks over to Beth and sits next to her. She sees Beth as her little sister. She isn’t blood, but she’s still family. “Are you okay?”

Beth holds back tears. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She tries to change the subject. “How are you Rachel? I’ve missed you a lot.”

“You gotta give her time. All she knows is Max and Matt are her brothers and you’re the sister that her mom and dad gave up for adoption.”

Beth laughs. “I look pretty childish, don’t I? Crying because my little sister doesn’t like me.”

Rachel smiles. “No. You just wanna be accepted. I know the feeling. Just give it time.”

Beth smiles. “Thanks sis. I will.” She gives her a hug.

“You’re welcome.”

……

Austin and Charlotte are sitting in Annie’s hospital room, keeping her company. They’re playing an interesting game of Hangman that has all of them giggling. Sam and Mercedes watch happily, their two middle kids and their son’s girlfriend are smiling and that warms their hearts.

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door and Carole walks in with Annie’s chart. “Hi everyone.”

“Hi Grandma,” says Charlotte.

“Hi sweetheart.”

“Hi Miss Carole,” says Austin.

“Hi darling.” She sets the chart at the end of Annie’s bed and takes the stethoscope and check’s Annie’s breathing. “How are you feeling today?” she asks Annie.

“I’m okay I guess. My body and head hurts.”

“That’s normal considering what you’ve been through.” She takes off her stethoscope and puts it around her neck. “I actually came to tell you guys some good news and bad news.”

Sam and Mercedes stand up and go to Annie’s bed. “What do you want to hear first, Peach?”

“Bad,” Annie replies quietly.

“Unfortunately, with your injuries, you need to take a break from tumbling and dance.”

“How long?” Annie asks.

“At least three months, dear.”

Annie begins to hyperventilate. “What?! Three months? But-but I’m supposed to start cheering this summer a-and learn new tricks and be at the studio full time.”

“I’m sorry Annie, but your body can’t take it right now. You need to heal.”

“Maybe you could use this time to find other interests,” offers Mercedes.

“I don’t wanna find other interests! I wanna dance and cheer!” yells Annie.

“Peach, watch your tone,” says Sam.

“No!” she yells. “You don’t understand! I have to spend my summer sitting on my butt because Ari doesn’t know how to drive.”

Little girl, who do you think you’re talking to?” asks Mercedes. “We are your parents. We’re not your little friends. You don’t talk to us like that.”

“And this isn’t Ari’s fault. You know that,” says Sam with a stern voice.

“Yes, it is! You guys sit there and baby her and treat her like a princess. We wouldn’t be in the mess if it wasn’t for her,” says Annie. “My summer is ruined because of her. My dream is over because of her!” she says as streams down her face.

“Mercedes, Sam can I speak to you guys in the hallway?” asks Carole.

They nod their heads and follow Carole out leaving Annie, Austin, and Charlotte in the room.

“Listen, I can’t tell you how to raise your kids, but arguing with her isn’t gonna make her feel better. Your child found her dream early and she’s upset she has to take a break. Put yourself in her shoes. And I’m not saying you should punish Ariana, considering what she’s been through. But make Ariana take some responsibility for this. You guys are doing great though.” She rubs their arms.

Both Mercedes and Sam sigh heavily.

“Oh! And I almost forgot, Annie is being discharged today.” She walks away.

“She does have a point,” says Sam.

“I know. It’s just a difficult situation,” replies Mercedes. “Let’s get Annie ready to go.”

Sam nods and they walk back into the room.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

_“So, how are the Evans kids doing?” asks Blaine as he and Kurt are on the phone with each other._

“They’re better. Sam and Mercedes are taking the kids down to Nashville to get away from the summer.”

_“I don’t blame them. After what they’ve been through, I would too.”_

Kurt sighs. “So, how’s the show?”

_“It’s good. We had our first read-through today and tomorrow we’ll start filming.”_

"That’s amazing, honey. I just wish you didn’t have to make out with gorgeous men and women.”

_“Babe, you know I only have eyes for you. And besides you have all those teenage boys who work for you trying to get in your pants.”_

“Honey, they’re just employees to me.”

_“And these actors are just coworkers to me.”_

Kurt sighs dramatically. “Okay. I see your point.”

_Blaine giggles. “I love you so much, Kurt.”_

“I love you, too. And we need to start planning for me and kids to come visit you.”

_“Yes. When I have a day off, I’ll call you and we’ll make plans then.”_

“Okay. Have fun, okay?”

_“I will. And call me at bed time for Chace.”_

“I will. Bye Blaine.”

_“Bye baby.”_

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Later that day, The Puckermans are having an awkward dinner since they forced Summer to stick around instead of going to Brady’s. All that’s heard is forks hitting the plates.

“So, Beth how long are you planning to stay in Lima?” asks Quinn.

“Um, I think just for the summer,” she answers. “After that, I don’t know.”

“And, um, how’s Shelby?” asks Puck.

“She’s fine. She’s directing a few productions right now.”

“That’s cool,” says Puck.

“May I be excused?” asks Summer.

“No,” says Quinn, harshly.

“I just don’t understand why I have to be here.”

“Because you’re a member of this family, so you’re forced to have at least one dinner with us this summer.”

“With a stray in tow,” Summer mumbles.

“Summer!” yells Puck.

“Okay, what have I done to you?” asks Beth. “I’ve done nothing except try to be nice to you while you shut me down at every turn.”

“Well let’s see, up until a few weeks ago, you were nothing except this mistake Mom and Dad made in high school. Not once did I see a birthday card, Christmas card, Hanukkah card or a lousy email that says ‘Hi’. You really expect me to start a relationship with someone who can’t bother to talk to me for 17 years?”

Beth sniffles. “I’m sorry, okay? I just wanted a family before I didn’t have anyone left!”

“Sweetheart, what do you mean?” asks Quinn.

Beth sniffles again. “Shelby has breast cancer.”

All the air is sucked out of the room.

“They caught it too late. And we don’t know how long she has." She sighs. "I’m sorry I came here. I’m just gonna call Rachel and ask to stay with her.” She gets up from the table and runs upstairs.

“Mommy, what’s cancer?” asks Matt.


	4. No Place Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holly is played by Josie Totah  
> Tommy is played by Zane Emory  
> Jude is played by Tanner Buchanan  
> Parker is played by Griffin Gluck
> 
> Songs Used: “Meant to Be” by Bebe Rexha ft. Florida Georgia Line & “No Place Like You” by Maddie and Tae

* * *

A week later, the Evans family start their trek to Nashville. After driving for what seems like days, they finally arrive. Sam opens his door and his foot touches the dirt road. He breathes in the Tennessee air and a faint smile appears on his face.

“Dwight, Hun, they’re here!” yells Mary from the front porch.

When Sam sold his first comic book, he bought his parents a new home which sits on an acre of land. In high school, he promised himself that he would buy his parents a home so they would never lose their home again and he kept that promise.

Dwight comes out of the house and down the porch. “Look at you guys! You look great!” he says hugging Aidy.

Aidy chuckles. “You don’t have to lie Grandpa, since when are gashes great?”

“Since you got one,” he replies, kissing her on her forehead.

“Aid, can you get my crutches for me?” asks Annie, struggling to get out of the car.

“I got them,” says Ariana handing them to Annie.

Annie rolls her eyes. “I don’t exactly want your help,” she says taking the crutches and hobbling into the house.

“Give her time. She’ll come around,” says Mary kissing Ariana on the cheek.

……

Within a few hours, all the Evans are settled in. The twins are taking a nap in the nursery, Austin and Annie are watching a movie in the living room. Ariana is in the kitchen baking and Aidy is in her room cuddling with Lucky.

Sam and Mercedes are in the backyard with Dwight and Mary having a glass of lemonade.

“Okay. Let’s cut the shit. Are you guys alright?” asks Dwight.

“What he said,” says Mary.

Mercedes sighs. “What the hell is happening to our lives? One minute everything is fine then the next, everything’s falling apart.”

“We don’t know if we should punish Ari or punish Annie for talking back,” says Sam. “Our kids are depressed, Annie is beyond pissed at us and I can’t blame her.”

“I don’t think you guys should punish anyone,” says Mary. “You need to let things settle, give it time. One thing I will say is that you need to keep a better eye on your children.”

“And it’s no one person’s fault. It’s everyone’s fault,” says Dwight.”

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

A month passes and it’s the middle of summer. The sun is shining, the breeze is blowing, but Aidy has a dark and stormy cloud hanging over her head. She hasn’t been right ever since Peter uttered those little three words. Only they aren’t little, they’re big and powerful. Words that shouldn’t have been tossed around lightly.

Suddenly, her hip begins to vibrate. She pulls out her phone and sees it’s Peter calling. He’s been calling her non-stop since she left. She rolls her eyes and gives in. “What?” she answers. Silence comes from the other end. Is she being butt-dialed? “Hello?” she asks.

“Uh sorry. It’s just I haven’t heard your voice in weeks. I miss it,” her answers.

“Peter, you have to stop calling me,” she says in a soft voice.

“No. Not until we talk about this. I tell you what I’m feeling and you break up with me? What sense does that make?”

“Watch your tone. I’m not afraid to hang up on you,” she warns.

He sighs. “Look, I know you love me too. I can see it in your eyes. What’re you afraid of?”

Her heart begins to race. She hated him so much, but misses him much more. She’s so confused. She grabs her head and squeezes her eyes shut. This stress is bringing on a headache and headaches are one thing you don’t wanna mix with a concussion. “Peter, I have to go. Stop calling me and just leave me alone.” She hangs up.

A few moments later she hears Dwight calling everyone down, it’s time to go to breakfast. Every Thursday morning they go out for breakfast and every Friday night they go out to dinner. This morning they’re going to Pancake Pantry, a famous restaurant known for the best breakfast in all of Tennessee. Usually there’s a 45 minute wait, but their family has the hookup.

…

The Evans clan arrives at the restaurant ready to eat. They’re given a table and wait for their waitress. As everyone scans the menu, a gorgeous blonde woman approaches the table showing her pearly whites with her hand on her hip.

“Well hello y’all, welcome to Pancake Pantry. My name is Stacy. What can I get ya?” she says letting out her southern drawl.

A loud uproar emits from the table and everyone gives Stacy a welcome home hug. It’s been awhile since she’s been home. After traveling around the world with the band, they finally get the summer off to spend with the family. When she and Stevie heard Sam and Mercedes were coming down with the kids, they knew they had to come home.

“I’ve missed you guys so much. I can tell you one thing, it’s been awhile since I’ve said ‘welcome to Pancake Pantry’,” laughs Stacy.

“I miss those days. I always got free pancakes,” grins Sam.

Everyone laughs.

“Are you guys going to Willie’s BBQ tomorrow night?” asks Stacy.

“We were thinking about stopping by,” answers Mary, speaking for herself and Dwight.

“Yeah. It sounds like fun. Is Stevie coming?” asks Sam.

“You know that boy doesn’t miss out on free food,” laughs Stacy.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

The next night, everyone freshens up and heads to the BBQ. When they arrive, the shorts are booty shorts, flannels are unbuttoned, and the southern drawls are thicker. Within seconds, Stacy walks up to her family in a pair of denim short-shorts and a white crop top with her blonde locks framing her face perfectly in loose curls.

“You guys made it!” she smiles.

“Yes, but it doesn’t look like your clothes did. Here, take my jacket,” says Sam, beginning to take off his jacket.

“Sammy, I’m in my 20s. I’m allowed to show a little somethin’ somethin’,” she grins.

He rolls his eyes. “Just be sure to save a little mystery, okay?”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but you guys are just in time. Stevie and I are about to take the stage,” she smiles. She runs off to join Stevie onstage.

The band begins to play and everyone starts to sway their hips to the country tune.

**Stevie:**

Baby, lay on back and relax

Kick your pretty feet up on my dash

No need to go nowhere fast, let’s enjoy right here where we at

He smiles at the girls in the audience.

Who knows where this road is supposed to lead?

We got nothing but time

As long as you’re right here next to me, everything’s gonna be alright

**Both:**

If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be

Baby, just let it be

If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be

Baby, just let it be

So won’t you ride with me, ride with me?

See where this thing goes

If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be

Baby, if it’s meant to be

**Stacy:**

I don’t mean to be so uptight

But my heart’s been hurt a couple times by a couple guys that didn’t treat me right

I ain’t gon’ lie, ain’t gon’ lie

Cause I’m tired of the fake love, show me what you’re made of

Boy, make me believe

She smiles at a guy in the audience.

**Stevie:**

Oh, hold up girl, don’t you know you’re beautiful?

And it’s easy to see

**Both:**

If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be

Baby, just let it be

If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be

Baby just let it be

So won’t you ride with me, ride with me?

See where this thing goes

If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be

Baby, if it’s meant to be

So c’mon ride with me, ride with me

See where this thing goes

So c’mon ride with me, ride with me

Baby, if it’s meant to be

**Stacy (Stevie) {Both}:**

(Maybe we do)

Maybe we don’t

(Maybe we will)

{Maybe we won’t}

**Both:**

But if it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be

Baby, just let it be

If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be (c’mon)

Baby, just let it be (let’s go)

So won’t you ride with me, ride with me?

See where this thing goes

If it’s meant to be, it'll be, it’ll be

Baby, if it’s meant to be

**Stacy (Stevie) {Both}:**

(If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be)

{Baby, if it’s meant to be}

(If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be)

{Baby, if it’s meant to be}

The family claps with big smiles. Sam couldn’t have been more proud of his little brother and sister. They had truly grown into great adults.

He remembers when they were homeless and how embarrassed he was for them that they couldn’t afford money for field trips or how they barely ever had shoes on their feet. They tried not to complain, but they couldn’t help but ask why they suddenly had to sell all their favorite things. Sam did his best working doubles and triples at the pizza shop to keep Stacy and Stevie’s life as normal as possible.

Sam looks at his own children and knows he would protect them at all costs. He prayed every night since the day Ariana was born that he would try his absolute hardest not to let his family be homeless. He didn’t want his kids or wife to know what that felt like. He’s been down that road and he’s never going back.

Mercedes sees her husband deep in thought and wraps her arms around him. “Are you okay.”

He smiles at her. “More than okay. I’m perfect.”

“Mommy, Daddy, I’m hungry,” says Annie.

“I’ll go with her to get food,” says Austin.

“I can do it,” says Ariana.

Annie rolls her eyes. “Fine. Let’s go.” She grabs her crutches and begins to walk over to the food. When they get to the buffet, Ariana grabs two plates and begins to pile food on to them.

“I miss you, Peach. You don’t talk anymore,” says Ariana as she puts mac and cheese on their plates.

“There’s a reason for that,” says Annie as she goes down the line.

“But why? I did nothing to you,” shrugs Ariana. “Burger or hot dog?”

“You did so. You ruined my summer! I was supposed to start competitive cheer and work on tricks and dance routines and now it’s all ruined because of you,” Annie says almost in tears. “Hot dog.”

“You think the accident is my fault?” Ariana questions quietly.

“It is your fault. If you would’ve told Mommy and Daddy about Bradley earlier we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Ariana sighs. “I wanted to. I wanted to so bad, but I was scared. I didn’t want them to be disappointed in me and my judgement.”

“I’m just tired of you not taking the blame for the situation. Mommy and Daddy always stick up for you.”

“They stick up for you, too. They stick up for all of us. Sometimes I think they do it too much and we need to learn responsibility.”

“I’m sorry for being so cold. I’m just mad that I have to take a break from the things I love.”

“And I’m sorry for being the cause of that. I take full responsibility.”

Annie smiles and hugs her sister.

……

Aidy begins to walk around the restaurant, seeing all types of people; some her age, some younger, some older. She then stumbles upon a group of three guys and a girl who look like they’re close to her age. They see her first and wave hi.

“Hi,” replies Aidy.

“I’m Holly, and this is Tommy, Jude, and Parker.”

Holly is a young transgender girl with a blonde pixie-cut and an edgy style. Next to her is Tommy, your run-of-the-mill football player. Next to him is Jude, who’s gay and stands like he’s “oh so droll”. And then there’s Parker who’s a skinny nerd, but a cutie.

“I’m Aidy, Aidy Evans.”

“Oh shit! You’re that girl who got into an accident with her siblings and are spending the summer with your grandparents,” says Jude.

Aidy looks at him as if he’s crazy. How did he know all that?

“Small town, word travels fast,” says Tommy as he puts his arm around Holly.

It’s nice to know that the whole town knows her family’s business, Aidy thinks sarcastically. Then again it’s expected considering she comes from another small town. She’s sure everyone knows her business back home, especially with Peter.

“Babe, I wanna dance,” says Holly to Tommy.

“Sure, babe,” he replies begrudgingly. And Holly drags him to the dance floor.

“I’m gonna get something to drink,” says Jude. He walks away towards the bar.

“You wanna dance?” asks Parker.

“Dancing and concussions don’t really mix,” replies Aidy.

“You wanna talk instead?”

She shrugs. “Sure.” They walk outside where there’s one of many red pickup trucks parked outside the restaurant, but they walk to a specific one. They could still see the lights that’re glowing from the signs and they can faintly hear the country tune that’s being played. Aidy looks at the pickup truck and wonders if she’s doing the right thing by going off with him. She watches him unlatch the back of the truck and hops into the bed. He holds out his hand, offering to help her up.

“Is this your truck?” she asks.

“Yeah,” he replies with a friendly smile.

Aidy grabs his hand and gets into the back of the truck. “So, what grade are you in?”

“I’m gonna be a senior in the fall,” he replies as he runs his hands through his chocolate brown hair. “And you?”

“Sophomore,” she replies as she rubs her hands on her legs. Her palms are starting to sweat. He’s really cute.

He nods. “So, how much damage did the accident do?”

“Cuts, bruises, and a concussion.”

“You’re lucky. I was in an accident when I was 8, almost paralyzed me,” he replies as he pushes his glasses back up his nose.

Who knew glasses could be so sexy, thinks Aidy as she watches him closely and studies his every move. She can’t help but bite her lip.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

She shrugs. “It’s complicated.”

“How so?” he asks looking deep into her eyes.

“He told me he loved me about a week after my accident. I wasn’t exactly ready to hear it and I’m not ready to say it.”

“Do you love him?”

She wants to say it, but she can’t, so she just nods. “I can’t verbally say it.”

“Because if you say it then it’s real then you’re no longer in a fantasy.”

She smiles. “You understand.”

“I’ve been in your shoes. Say it when you’re ready. Don’t make him force you. That’s the worst thing he could do.”

“What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No, we broke up this past fall. Three years.”

“Did you love her?”

“Yeah. I just couldn’t say it.”

A silence falls between them as they hear the chatter and music pouring out of the restaurant. The stars sparkling above them. They look up, watching the stars.

He looks over at her. “You’re beautiful.”

She looks at him and can’t help but smile.

He smiles back and moves in closer. “I know things are complicated for you right now, but I can’t accept the fact that this could be the last time I see you. And if it is, I would hate to end it without kissing you.” He sighs. “So, Aidy Evans, can I kiss you?”

She smiles. “Yes,” she says not wasting any time.

They lean in and it seems like time stops. His warm, soft lips capture her full ones and they share a long breathtaking kiss.

……

“Why don’t you guys go up there and sing?” suggests Austin.

“I love that idea,” says Stacy with a big smile.

“Oh. I don’t know about all that,” says Mercedes.

“Yeah, we’re not warmed up,” says Sam.

“Oh like you guys need to be warmed up,” says Stevie. “You better get your asses up there and sing.”

“Okay! We’ll sing,” says Mercedes, grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling him up to the stage.

Aidy walks back in from outside and sits down at the table.

“Where have you been?” asks Stevie.

“Nowhere,” she answers nonchalantly as Ariana smirks knowingly.

Mercedes and Sam at the stage and take their places, Sam whispers a song into her ear and she nods, remembering the song. Sam grabs one of the guitars and prepares it for the song, within a couple of minutes he was ready.

“This is for our kids,” says Mercedes with a smile.

**Mercedes:**

California, cherry cola, sandy skies in Arizona  
Smoky Mountains, blowin’ though Tennessee  
Oklahoma, sweet magnolia, Kansas over my right shoulder  
Bending strings down in New Orleans  
  
Everywhere I go, I see your smile

**Both:**  
I wish I could see yours once in a while  
  
The sun comes up and it sinks back down  
On every five-star dream in every two-star town  
There’s a lot to see from a wishing view  
But sometimes, I wish I could close my eyes and click my shoes  
Cause there’s no place like you  
No place like you, no place like you  
  
 **Sam:**  
Killing time in Texakana, rolling tide in Alabama  
The closer I get, you’re still too far  
So half a dozen tanks of gas, fighting traffic getting back  
I’d trade a first-class seat in for your arms  
  
 **Both:**  
The sun comes up and it sinks back down  
On every five-star dream in every two-star town  
There’s a lot to see from a wishing view  
But sometimes, I wish I could close my eyes and click my shoes  
Cause there’s no place like you  
No place like you, no place like you  
  
 **Sam (Mercedes):**  
Everywhere I go, I see your smile (Everywhere I go, I see)  
I wish I could see yours once in a while  
  
 **Both:**  
The sun comes up and it sinks back down  
On every five-star dream in every two-star town  
There’s a lot to see from a wishing view  
But sometimes, I wish I could close my eyes and click my shoes  
Cause there’s no place like you  
No place like you, no place like you  
  
Yeah, there’s no place like you  
No place like you  
No place like you

Austin looks at his parents with a smile on his face. He looks to the right of him and sees his siblings also smiling. As much as the six of them had grown to love Nashville, it’s weird to think that in a matter of weeks they’ll be back in Lima.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

The AnderHummels are huddled around Kurt’s phone talking to Blaine after dinner.

“Hi, Papa!” yells Chace into the receiver.

_Blaine laughs. “Hi, Chace! Did you sleep well last night?”_

“Always! Especially because you read to me every night.”

_“I’m so happy to hear that. So, how are my other children?”_

“I just sent you my latest artwork from my class,” says Charlotte. “It should be in there in a few days.”

_“I’m so excited to see it sweetheart,” says Blaine. “And how’s that boyfriend of yours?”_

She starts blushing.

“Well, she’s blushing so, I guess it’s going well,” says Elijah.

She punches Elijah in the arm. “Shut up!”

_“Okay, okay, well how’s your boyfriend, Elijah?” asks Blaine._

“Oh, they’re so in love,” says Charlotte dramatically.

Elijah gives her a shocked look.

“What? It’s not my fault I can hear you guys through the wall.”

“Sweetheart, you’ve opened Pandora’s Box,” says Kurt.

_“I know something that can help get their minds off this,” says Blaine knowingly._

“What is it, Papa?” asks Chace.

_“Well, before you guys have to go back to school, I was hoping you guys could come visit me out here.”_

“Are you serious?” asks Elijah, stunned.

_“Of course I am,” says Blaine. “And you guys better start packing ‘cuz you leave in two days.”_

“What?! On Friday? How could you not give me proper time to prepare for this?” yells Charlotte as she runs upstairs.

“Aren’t you gonna say bye to your father?” asks Kurt.

“Bye Papa!” she shouts from her room.

“I can’t tell if she’s excited or stressed out,” says Elijah.

“Both,” says Kurt and Blaine.

“Well I gotta go pack and call Arnold,” says Elijah. “Bye Papa,” as he walks upstairs.

_“Bye Darling,” says Blaine._

“Okay, well I gotta get the little one into bed,” Kurt. “I’ll call you when we’re ready.”

_“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll talk to you soon,” says Blaine._

“Bye Papa!” says Chace.

_“Bye, honey.”_

They hang-up.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

The Changs are sitting around the table having a dinner as usual with Maddox scarfing down his food like it’s his last meal.

“You need to stop watching Uncle Finn eat his food,” says Bonnie.

“Well sor-ry if I’m hungry,” he replies.

Tina rolls her eyes. “Remember Sutton, we have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. Did you remember to tell your manager?”

“Yes. Maddox is covering my shift tomorrow,” she answers.

He smiles with a mouth full of food.

She and Maddox work in a restaurant. She’s a hostess and he’s a host as well, but he mainly busses tables.

“And how’s your job, Bon?” asks Mike.

“I’m so tired, I’m surprised I can form words for you right now,” she answers.

Bonnie is a nanny for a two boys whose parents have to leave for work at 7:00am. So, every morning Mike drops her off and Tina picks her up at 6:00.

“But it’s nice to have my own money,” she adds.

“That’s good. Now, you won’t have to ask your old man for any.”

She giggles. “Nice try, Daddy.”


	5. Letter #35

The next day, Ariana’s sitting on Aidy’s bed waiting for her to wake up.

Soon, Aidy wakes up and screams, not prepared to see someone right in her face when she first wakes up. “Ari, what’re you doing?”

“Waiting for you to wake up.”

“Why? You know I’m not helpful until I’ve had coffee.”

“I know, but I need to ask you some things.”

“What?” Aidy groans.

“Who’s the guy you made out with last night?”

Aidy jolts forward. “How do you know that?”

“I have eyes you know.”

Aidy gives her a serious look.

“And while I was on my way to the bathroom, I saw you slobbering all over that guy.”

She forcefully grabs Ariana’s arm. “You cannot tell anyone.”

“Oh, I’m not, but you do have to talk to Peter.”

“What? Why?”

Ariana gives Aidy a look. “The boy deserves to know. He treats you like a queen, tells you he loves you, and you dump him in return.”

“God, you make me sound so awful.”

“Because it is awful Aids. He’s everything that a girl wants their first boyfriend to be like.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I feel awful that I broke up with him, but I’m not ready to say ‘I love you’.”

“So, just tell him that instead of doing that ‘Aidy thing’ where you shut down and push people away.”

“Do I really do that?”

“Yes. Look, you took a leap of faith when you started dating him. Now take a leap of faith to actually love him.”

Aidy doesn’t say anything.

“Do you love him?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then tell him before you lose him.”

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Beth is sitting on the couch with Bay and Chris watching _Avengers: Endgame_ when Finn and Rachel come into the room.

“Hey Bay and Chris, the adults need to talk for a little bit,” says Finn.

“You can finish your movie later,” says Rachel.

Bay and Chris get up from the couch.

“You know, I’m almost an adult,” says Bay. "I can handle adult-type conversation."

“Don’t remind me. Now, upstairs, please,” says Finn.

The kids go to their respective rooms and Finn and Rachel take their place on the couch.

“I know we’ve been avoiding talking about it, but Quinn called me the night you came over to let me know what happened at dinner, but she said you have something to tell us that’s personal,” says Rachel.

Beth takes a deep breath and sniffles. “Yeah, um, Shelby has breast cancer.”

Rachel and Finn look at each other worriedly.

“Um, they caught it too late so, I don’t know how long I have with her. And I know I haven’t been around the last 17 years, but I wanted to have some family before the only real family I know passes away.”

“Oh my God! Why didn’t you say anything before?” asks Rachel.

“When I showed up at Quinn and Puck’s I was going to tell them, but the car accident happened. Didn’t seem like a good time to bring it up.”

“When you guys find out?” asks Finn.

“Shelby found out four months ago. I found a month and a half ago. I only know because when I picked her up from a doctor’s appointment, the doctor told me that I needed to keep an eye on her. And I didn’t know what he was talking about, but then he explained to me that she has cancer.” She sniffles. “I got in the car and I immediately started yelling at her, asking her why she didn’t tell me. And she said she didn’t want me to be as sad as she is.”

Rachel sniffles.

“So, when we got home I immediately started looking up flights to come here and I told her that I wanted to live here for the summer.”

Finn clears his throat. “What did she say?”

“She said she understood. And two days later I was here.”

“So, are you gonna go back at the end of summer?” asks Rachel.

“Yes. I have start planning my wedding before she gets really sick.”

“You’re engaged?!”

Beth smiles softly. “Yes. I didn’t say anything because it didn’t seem as important. But Mom said before she dies, she at least wants to see me married.”

“When’s the wedding?”

“October. And you guys are invited ofcourse.”

“And what’s the fiancé’s name?” asks Finn in a protective big brother way.

Beth smiles. “His name is Nick. And he’s amazing and I love him so much.”

Rachel smiles. “That’s amazing. Well you can put us down guests for the wedding.”

“Definitely,” agrees Finn.

“Thank you, guys, so much.”

Rachel clears her throat. “Are you going to invite Quinn and Puck and the rest of the family?”

“I want to, but I don’t know if they’ll come.”

“They’ll come. They love you very much.”

Beth nods and leans into hug Rachel.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Ariana sits down at the kitchen table starts writing another letter to Ben.

_Letter #3_

_7-19-2035_

_Dear Benny,_

_Being away from you has been so hard, but I know for me and my family it has been the best thing for us. We’re recuperating okay, but we’re still working through some things. Peach is finally speaking to me, but Aidy made out with some random guy last night and I had to push her talk to Peter. I don’t know if she’ll take my advice, but at least she knows that her actions have consequences. It’s times like these where I wish we were together. You would know exactly what to say._

_I can’t until I’m in your arms again and I can wear your ring with pride. I promise, as soon as things settle down when we get back, we’re telling everyone we’re engaged. I can’t imagine my life without you and I want our forever to start as soon as possible._

_I love you so much and I can’t wait to see your beautifully freckled face again._

_XO_

_Ari_

She signs her name and folds the letter into the envelope. She walks outside to the mailbox and kisses the envelope for good luck before she puts it in.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

The AnderHummels arrive at LAX with a sunny disposition and anxiously wait for Blaine to show up.

“Daddy! This is so cool!” says Chace who’s never been on plane or even left Lima his whole life.

“I know! I can’t wait to hit the beach and work on my tan,” says Elijah. “I want to look real good for Arnold when we get back.”

“Not too good I hope,” says Kurt.

“I can’t wait to see an actual Hollywood set!” exclaims Charlotte.

“I don’t think you’ll see a set, Char,” says Kurt. “They’ve been filming on location primarily.”

“That’s even better!” exclaims Elijah.

“And it’s gonna be even more of a trip because it’s set in the 40s,” explains Kurt.

Charlotte sighs dreamily. “The Hollywood Golden Age. That’s even more magical.”

“Look! There’s Papa!” shouts Chace.

They turn and see Blaine holding up a sign that has **ANDERHUMMELS** written on it.

“Papa!” yell Elijah and Charlotte as they start running towards him. Kurt picks up Chace and start running toward him, too. Both Elijah and Charlotte crash into their Papa’s arms.

"I’ve missed you so much,” says Charlotte.

“Me, too, baby girl,” says Blaine.

Elijah starts tearing up. “Damn. I didn’t know I would miss you this much,” he says when he pulls away from the hug.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

Kurt, with Chace in his arm, runs into Blaine’s arms. “God, I’ve missed you.”

"I’ve missed you too, baby.”

“Hey! What about me?” asks Chace, caught in between Kurt and Blaine.

“Of course I’ve missed you.”

Chace reaches out for Blaine to hold him. “Bedtime is not the same without you,” he sniffles.

“I know, but we’re almost halfway done and then I’ll be home.”

Chace nods on his shoulders.

Blaine looks at his family and see they haven’t gotten their luggage. “Where’s your luggage?”

“We were so excited to see you that we didn’t grab when we first got off the plane,” answers Elijah.

Blaine chuckles. “Well let’s go get the luggage and we can head back to my townhome.”

They all nod and walk over to the luggage carousel.


	6. No Fear

* * *

“Papa! You didn’t tell us you live on the beach!” yells Charlotte as the family wondrously get out of the car and stare up at Blaine’s seaside beach house.

“Well I wanted it to be a surprise,” he smiles knowingly.

Chace screams excitedly and runs into the house with Elijah and Charlotte chasing after him.

“Babe, this is beautiful! I can’t believe they gave you this,” says Kurt in awe.

Blaine smirks. “Well, when you’re a Producer, you get some added perks.”

Kurt gasps. “What?! You got it!”

Blaine nods.

Kurt playfully hits him. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Ow.”

“Oh, that didn’t hurt.”

“Again, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Kurt looks up at it again. “I love it so much!”

“Babe, you haven’t seen the inside.”

“I already know I’m gonna love it.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and leans in. “Come on, I wanna show you our room,” he whispers.

“I am so turned on by right now.” He lets go of Blaine and starts running into the house and Blaine runs after him.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

In Tennessee, the Evans are loading up the car and getting ready to go.

“I can’t believe it’s time for you guys to go already,” says Mary as she holds back tears.

“I know, Ma, but we gotta get back to work and get the kids ready for school,” says Sam.

“We know, son,” says Dwight. “We just miss you guys and ever since the accident…” He sighs. “It really made me realize how short life is.”

“Trust me, Dad, we get it, too,” says Mercedes. “I think we can all promise to visit a whole hellava lot more,” she smiles.

“Yes!” says Mary.

“You know, I think we should spend every break together; Fall, Holiday, Spring, Summer. All of them,” says Dwight.

“That’s a great idea, Daddy,” says Sam. He hugs his dad as he tries to hold back tears.

Mary gives Mercedes a hug. “You’re doing a great job. Don’t forget that.”

Mercedes sniffles. “I won’t.”

“Okay. Switch!” says Dwight.

They all giggle.

Sam hugs his mom. “I love you Mama.”

“I love you too, baby,” she whispers.

Dwight hugs Mercedes. “I love you, Mercy.”

“I love you, too, Dad.”

The kids come out of the house.

“Why have you guys just been in the house?” asks Sam.

“We knew you guys needed your adult time,” answers Ariana.

“Git down here and say bye to your grandparents,” says Dwight.

Aidy and Austin walk down the steps with the twins as Ariana helps Annie with her crutches.

Sam and Mercedes grabs the twins from Aidy and Austin. And they hug Mary and Dwight.

“I’ll miss you, Grandma,” says Austin.

“I’ll miss you, too, baby,” she replies.

“I love you, Grandpa,” says Aidy.

“I love you, too,” he replies. “And work things out with that boy in Ohio. He loves you and you love him.”

Aidy gets a surprised look on her face. “Ari! You told them?!”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Honey, no one told us. It’s written all over your face,” explains Mary as she takes Aidy’s hands. “Look at your parents, if they let time and distance control their relationship you guys wouldn’t be here. We wouldn’t have this beautiful family. Don’t let fear control you sweetheart.”

Aidy smiles softly and hugs Mary. “Thanks, Grandma.”

“That’s what I’m here for, to offer you advice and give you money every time I see you.”

Dwight hugs Austin. “I love you, boy.”

“I love you, too, Gramps.”

Ariana hugs Mary. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Bye, Grampa,” says Annie.

“Bye, Peach. And don’t worry, you’ll be tumbling and dancing again in no time.”

She nods.

“Okay guys, we gotta go,” says Sam.

Everyone starts getting into the car.

“Put your seatbelts on,” says Dwight.

They nod and Sam starts the car.

“We’ll see you guys in a few months,” assures Mary.

They all wave bye and Sam drives out of the driveway.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine are talking in the kitchen as the kids are watching a movie in the living room.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about something,” says Blaine.

“What?” asks Kurt as he drinks his glass of wine.

“I think we should buy this house.” 

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking about getting back into acting and producing and quitting my job in Lima.”

“You want us to move?”

“No! No! I think we should buy this house in addition to. And we can afford it if I keep doing projects out here.”

“Babe, you see how hard it is with us being a part for six months. I don’t know if the kids can take it. I don’t know if I can take it.”

“But it’s not just for me. It’s for everyone. You know, Elijah wants to be an actor. Charlotte could open a gallery out here. Chace may want to be a fashion designer like you. You can expand your store. I think we’ll have more opportunities we live here part of the time.”

“Honey, it’s a lot to think about. You know, Elijah’s only gonna be a junior this year and Char and Chace have _years_ before they graduate. I don’t think we can do this right now.”

“No, baby. Not right now. I meant when Elijah graduates. And I know this is hard for everyone. It fucking hurts when I don’t see you when I wake up in the morning.”

“Me too.”

“And we can start out slowly. Nothing that we will take me away for a long time. If I quit I can spend time writing scripts. I can also ask Mercedes if I can join in on some songwriting sessions.”

“Okay, but how are we gonna keep this house for two years?”

“It’s owned by the studio. I can ask them keep it on hold for me and I’ll put down a down payment.”

Kurt sighs. “Okay.”

Blaine smiles. “Okay?”

Kurt nods. “After what everything that’s happened, I don’t want to stop you from chasing any dream you have.”

Blaine whispers in Kurt’s ear. “I’m luckiest guy in the world.” He kisses him on the neck.

Kurt moans. “Yeah pretty much.” He runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Blaine smiles deviously and follows after him.


	7. Senior Year

* * *

Ariana and Aidy stand in front of the double doors of McKinley, staring at the building ahead.

A small sigh leaves Ariana’s mouth, it’s senior year. Part of her is happy and excited, while the other half feels scared and completely stressed out. There’s so much to do in so little time, reconnect with the glee club after a long summer, prepare for Sectionals, makes costumes for Sectionals, apply to colleges, help Ben apply to colleges, spend time with Ben, help plan Sutton’s baby shower, and more. Reviewing her mental list of things to do overwhelms her slightly, but she knows she can do it. She begins to think of her parents, she smirks at the fact of her mother crying that morning. “Her baby is a senior!” she says in her head, imitating her mother’s voice. She wants to do them proud, she doesn’t want any drama this year, all she wants is a normal year.

“Are you ready? We’ve been standing here for 15 minutes,” says Aidy.

Ariana takes a breath. "Yes."

…

Ariana goes to her locker and opens it and an envelope with her grandparent’s address with #06 on the top right corner falls out. It was Ben’s sixth letter to her from the summer, she smiles. The bell soon rings and signals her to get to class. She stuffs the letter in her backpack and goes on her way.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Later that day, Aidy walks the halls with Sutton, Maddox, and Bonnie. Sutton’s seven month bump isn’t noticeable. Her left hand casually resting upon it while her right hand holds Maddox’s hand.

“How was your summer, guys?” asks Aidy.

“Good. We worked all summer to save money for the baby,” answers Maddox giving a knowing smile to Sutton.

“And _I_ even got a job and gave half my paychecks to them,” says Bonnie.

“Which we declined multiple times, but she just won’t take no for an answer,” says Sutton.

“Hey, that baby’s gonna be my nephew. He’s gotta have the best of the best,” says Bonnie.

“Wait, it’s a boy?” asks Aidy cutting into the conversation.

Sutton smiles, “Yeah, we found out last month.”

Aidy hugs both Maddox and Sutton at once, “I’m gonna have a nephew,” she says teary eyed.

“It’s so exciting,” coos Bonnie.

“And Bonnie’s right, he has to have the best of the best. He’s gonna be a lucky boy to have all these people love him,” says Aidy patting Sutton’s bump.

“That’s all I want. For people to love him as much as Maddox and I do,” says Sutton getting teary eyed.

There’s a special moment is broken when Bonnie begins to see multiple people walking around with slushies in their hands.

“Since when did we get slushies?” asks Bonnie.

“This year. Apparently McKinley used to have them a really long time ago, but then they got banned and now they’re back for some reason,” answers Maddox.

“Cool, I wonder what flavors they have?” asks Aidy.

“Grape, Cherry, Watermelon, and Mango,” answers Sutton.

The group looks at her knowingly.

“I was just curious!”

“Loser alert!” yells a Cheerio walking past them with three hockey jocks behind her with slushies in their hands. Within a matter of seconds the four slushies fly into Aidy’s Bonnie, Sutton, and Maddox’s face.

The four teens stand there in shock as the color dye began to burn their eyes.

“My hair!” whines Bonnie.

“My eyes,” cries Aidy, Maddox, and Sutton.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Glee comes sooner than they think and the students begin filling into the choir room. Sutton, Maddox, Bonnie, and Aidy walk in last. They’re all wearing McKinley High t-shirts with mesh shorts while Sutton sports a pair of black yoga pants.

“What happened to you guys?” asks Bay.

“Some kids threw slushies at us,” says Sutton sadly.

“They’re only a dollar,” says Lucas slurping out of a Big Gulp cup.

Everyone looks at him has he slurped his slushy.

“I got mango, wanna slip?” he asks the group.

“No,” replies Bonnie exasperatedly.

“I feel like I got punched in the face,” says Sutton.

“Talk about a new form of bullying,” says Aidy folding her arms.

“Who did this to you guys?” asks Ben.

“We don’t know their names,” answers Bonnie.

“They’re on the hockey team,” adds Maddox.

“What did they look like?” asks Jack.

“We don’t know. All I know is I’m pissed because my eyes have been burning for the past three hours and I’m wearing a gym uniform,” snaps Aidy.

Everyone sits quietly has they take in the anger fuming from Aidy.

A meow soon comes from Lucas, “Feisty.”

“Oh you haven’t seen feisty yet,” she says running towards him to kick his ass.

Bonnie takes a hold of Aidy, holding her back. The room suddenly goes into an uproar as people begin to go back and forth.

Mr. Shue walks into the room to find his glee club arguing. He yells at the top of his lungs to get their attention. “What’s going on?” he asks once they’re quiet.

“We got slushied, it all happened so fast we don’t even know who did it,” answers Sutton.

“That’s impossible. Slushies were banned years go,” he says with a confused look on his face.

“Well apparently they’re back,” says Aidy.

“I’ll look into this, but for right now can we start this glee season right?”

“What’s the point? We tried our hardest last year and we didn’t win,” says Bonnie.

“She has a point,” says Elijah.

“I hate to say it but the other clubs are just better than us,” says Brady.

“Is it even worth competing this year?” asks Lucas.

“Yes, it is,” says Bay. “Guys, we can do this, we just have to work harder, try things we’ve never done before. Elijah, Lucas we need harder dance moves, Ariana better costumes, we need better songs. To be better we need to think better. My mom always says being a part of something special makes you special. And we are special, special enough to win.”

Mr. Shue smiles as he thinks of Rachel. Bay is just like her mother yet so much like Finn. “Bay’s right. We can do this guys, but you’ve gotta want it bad enough. You gotta be hungry for the win. Are you guys hungry?”

“I’m hungry,” smiles Bay.

“I’m hungry,” smiles Ben.

“I’m hungry. Metaphorically and physically,” smiles Lucas.

And suddenly the rest of the glee club begins to shout they’re hungry for the win.

Mr. Shue smiles at the kids. “Great, now I think we need to become better has a team, meaning working with people you usually don’t work with. I want each and every one of you to have a relationship with each other. Of course, it’s going to be different than what you’re used to, but a relationship is a relationship.” He moves to the board and writes “Duets” on it. “So, you will have the duets assignment this week, but I will be picking your partners.”

He begins to read off the pairs. “Bay and Lucas. Summer and Sutton. Ben and Aidy. Ariana and Maddox. Brady and Elijah. And Bonnie and Jack.”

The bell then rings. Mr. Shue tells them they only have a week to get their duet solid and perform it. The glee club leaves the room and goes their separate ways.

Aidy and Ariana start walking out of the school when Peter stops them.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you all day,” he says. “Can we talk for a minute?”

Aidy looks to her sister for guidance and she nods telling her to finally talk to him.

“How was your summer?” he asks.

“It was good,” she replies suddenly feeling guilty.

“How’s your head?”

“Better, way better.”

“Good.” He clears his throat. “Look, can we just got back to the way things were? Let’s just forget I said those three words to you and we can pick up where we left off. Aidy, we are something special, I can’t just let us go.”

Aidy’ eyes water. “I can’t. You deserve better.”

“What are you talking about?” he asks, wiping her tears as they begin to fall.

“You deserve someone who will tell you they love you back. You deserve someone who w-won't cheat on you.”

“What?” he asks, looking deep into her brown eyes.

“I-I kissed someone in Nashville,” she answers. “I’m so sorry.”

Peter continues to look in her eyes hoping this is all a dream but it isn’t. It’s all too real. He lets go of her and walks away. As he walks away Aidy shouts she’s sorry over and over.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Ariana finishes drying her now curly hair with a towel, once it’s dry enough she climbs into her bed for the night and opens Ben’s letter. After unfolding the paper she begins to read.

_Letter #6_

_8-10-2035_

_Dear Gorgeous,_

_I can’t wait to see you. Today’s the day you come back to my arms. I’m praying things will get better. I know you put on a brave face as if everything is okay, but I know the past still bothers you. And I know you worry about the future. I wish I could guarantee that things will stay the way they are now, but surprises get the best of us sometimes. I plan to keep my promises to you, to always love you, to keep you safe, and to be there for you no matter what. Our relationship is special. Always know you will never walk alone._

_I love you forever and always_

_Benjamin_

Ariana wipes her tears and grabs her phone. She presses speed dial #8 and soon hears his voice.

“Hey babe,” he answers. He can hear her smiling through the phone.

“I love you,” she says softly.

“I love you, too.”


	8. Beneath Your Beautiful

* * *

Ariana and Ben are walking hand in hand down the hall.

“She’s been bummed out lately. I think she’s still having problems with Peter," explains Ariana.

“What happened between them?” he asks.

“She made out with someone in Tennessee. And she told him yesterday.”

“Oh, God. Well, um, she’s coming over today to work on glee stuff, maybe I can help her out.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek and tells her not to worry.

Ariana smiles, but her smile soon falls when a grape slushie meets her face. Chills runs through her body as it instantly becomes cold. She finally opens her eyes and they begin to burn, a harsh breath leaves her mouth as she tries to cope with the burning sensation in her eyes. When she finally lays eyes on Ben his face is covered with a cherry slushie.

“What the hell man!” yells Ben as he slams the hockey player against the locker. Suddenly two more hockey players appear and they pull Ben of their teammate.

“You didn’t hear? Losers are now treated with a slushie facial and since the glee club hasn’t won in the past five years that deems your club and you two, losers. Hope you enjoyed the ice bath,” he says walking away with his friends.

Ben tries to go after them but Arians stops him, “Hey, it’s not worth it, they’re not worth it. We’ll prove them wrong.” She gives him a peck on the lips to calm in down.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

After school Annie comes hobbling into Austin’s room humming her favorite song. Annie now has a boot on her leg while Austin has blue cast on his arm and a boot as well.

“Austin, what are you doing?” she asks interrupting him as he tries to draw with his opposite hand. He’s really focusing on how to draw the perfect circle with his left hand.

She finally gets to his desk and is watching him. “You’re not a lefty, why are you drawing with your left?”

He finally drops the pencil and brings his hand to his left cheek and huffs, he’s frustrated. “I haven’t drawn a thing in months. I feeling like I’m going crazy.”

She hugs her brother as he sits there frustrated. “I know how you feel. It’s been months since I’ve done a back handspring,” she says as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, well, all we can do is take it one day at a time. What did you come in my room for?”

She thinks about it for a second, forgetting why she came in, but within a matter of seconds it comes back. “Oh right! Where do babies come from?”

His eyes grow big as he suddenly sees the answer to the question in his mind with Charlotte no less. “Uhh, why do you ask?” he asks, wondering what sparked her interest.

“Well Mrs. Harper told us today that she’s pregnant and that she won’t be at school for the full year. After she was done telling us, Bobby told me, Chace, Matt, and Max that babies come from the store. I told him that isn’t true because when Mommy was pregnant with the twins she got big and we went to hospital. Then Bobby asked how did the baby get in Mommy’s tummy if that’s true. I told him I didn’t know and that I would ask and tell him tomorrow. So, now I’m here to you where do babies come from?”

“Wow! Um, shouldn’t you be asking Mom and Dad this?”

“But I asked you,” she says looking at him with her big brown eyes.

“Yeah, but this is a Mom and Dad conversation.”

“Austin if you don’t know the answer all you have to say was that you don’t know,” she says giving him a slight eye roll.

He gets a little defensive. “Hey, I do know where babies come from.”

“Then tell me!”

He grunts. This isn’t fair why does his sister always have to come to him for answers. How’s he supposed to explain the birds and the bees to her? He’s so unprepared for this, he’s gonna have to lie. “Fine! I don’t know where they come from!”

She chuckles. “I knew it. You know it’s okay if you don’t know these things. I can always go look it up on the internet.”

He soon realizes what she said and jumps out of his seat. “Annie, no!”

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

At the same time, Aidy’s just arriving at Ben’s house. She says hi to his mom then they go up to his room to work on the project.

“Your mom is still sweet has can be. Haven’t seen her since Nationals year,” she says with a small smile.

He chuckles. “That will never change.” He grabs his guitar, taking a seat at his desk chair and strums a few notes on it. He looks at Aidy and sees she’s sitting at the end of his bed criss-cross applesauce with her iPod and a thick journal which has a glittery “A” on the front of it. “What’s that?” he asks, nodding towards the journal in her hand.

She looks at it then back at him. “My song book. I’ve been writing songs since 8th grade.”

“How many songs you think you have in there?”

“212 to be exact. I number them, I’m a neat freak like that.”

“You know we could use that to our advantage. Instead of picking a Top 40 hit like everyone else, why don’t we write a song together? I’ve never written a song before, but I would like to give it a try.”

She smiles big. “That’s not a horrible idea. What do you want the song to be about?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. The topic list in endless.”

She takes a breath. “Well, when I write songs, I usually write about something that’s happening in life or the feelings that I’m feeling that particular day.”

Ben remembers what Ariana told him, something was going on with Aidy and Peter. “Well, what’re you feeling?” he asks, keeping his promise to Ariana that he would attempt to fix it.

Tears well up in her eyes. She bites her lip to hold back tears.“ Stupid…guilty.”

“Of what?”

“We were over, but I was still emotionally with him and-and this guy he just came along and was just s-so hot and I kissed him and I liked it. I liked it a lot. But I have feelings for…” she tries to explain, exploding her story in bits and pieces.

He sits his guitar down and goes to go comfort her. “Hey, it’s okay. I kind of lost my way halfway through the story, but I think I get it. You just need to apologize.”

“I did, but he hates me.”

“I highly doubt that. Do you not see the way he looks at you? He looks at you the way I look at Ari. He loves you and you’re scared.”

She sighs. “Can we just write the song?” She wipes her tears. “I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.”

He looks into her eyes and sees fear. “I’m feeling shut out.”

“What?”

“I feel like Ari isn’t telling me how she really feels. I think she want me to think that she’s okay, but I can see the car accident and everything is still affecting her.”

“It is, but us Evans girls have this thing where we gotta pretend we’re okay until we actually are. We get it from our mom.”

“I just want her to let me in. I don’t care of its ugly or beautiful, I just wanna see.”

A small smile goes across Aidy’s face. “Let’s get started.”

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

The next day at school, it’s Ben and Aidy’s turn to perform. They stand in front of their peers ready to present their song.

“During this assignment I learned about my future sister in-law. She’s a little hard on the outside, but gooey in the inside.”

“And I learned that Ben is the most caring person I know. He puts almost everyone before himself which is amazing. But I don’t want him to forget about what he wants and what he needs,” she says looking at Ben to find him looking at the door. “Who are you looking for?” she asks Ben softly. And soon enough Peter walks into the choir room. “What is he doing here?” she asks in a harsh whisper.

“I invited him. He’s here to listen,” replies Ben.

Peter takes a seat in the front next to Bonnie, watching at Aidy with sad eyes.

“So Aidy and I decided to write a song instead of picking one. She introduced me into the writing world and it’s a lot harder than you think, but it’s actually very fun and very therapeutic. This is called ‘Beneath your Beautiful’.”

 **Ben:**  
You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good, yeah  
I know you’re out of my league  
But that won’t scare me away, oh no  
You’ve carried on so long  
You couldn’t stop if you tried it  
You’ve built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I’m gonna try  
  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Aidy looks at Peter with intense eyes. She cares about him deeply, but she just can’t say the words. She wonders if that would ever be enough, but a part of her knows it never would. But a part of her wants to try and figure it out. When she met Peter he was this jock who had confidence and a great social life. But as she got to know him, she realized he was always checking if she was happy with him, he was afraid of getting hurt just like her. In some ways they’re exactly the same yet completely different.

 **Aidy** :  
You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don’t it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, “Please don’t hurt me”  
You’ve carried on so long  
You couldn’t stop if you tried it  
You’ve built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I’m gonna try

  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?  
Ohhh, tonight  
See beneath, see beneath  
I…tonight  
I…  
  
**Ben & Aidy:**  
I’m gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I’ll hold your hand and then we’ll jump right out  
We’ll be falling, falling  
But that’s okay  
‘Cause I’ll be right here  
I just wanna know

Tears stream down Ariana’s face as she watches Ben sing with so much power and soul in his voice. His voice actually has her melting for him, when she closes her eyes she could swear it’s Labyrinth, but when she opens her eyes she has someone way better than him. Ariana loves Ben so much and knows what he’s communicating to her, but she doesn’t want to show him her ugly parts. She wants to remain on the pedestal he has her on. She doesn’t want him looking at her any different then he already is.

 **Ben & Aidy:**  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
‘Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?  
Oooh, oooh, ooh  
Tonight, see beneath your beautiful  
Oh tonight, we ain’t perfect, we ain’t perfect  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

“That was beautiful. Best original song we have had in a very long time,” applauds Mr. Shue with the rest of the glee members.

Soon the bell rings and glee club’s dismissed. They glee members rush out the door heading home for the day. As everyone’s leaving, Aidy feels Peter’s touch on her wrist. She looks back and sees his big brown eyes.

“Can we talk?” he asks.

She nods waiting for everyone to leave the choir room. Once they’re gone she closes the doors and looks at Peter.

“Did you like it?” he asks.

“Like what?”

“The kiss. Did you like it?"?”

“I would be lying if I said no,” she says, feeling her eyes tear up.

He shakes his head with disgust.

“But I care about you, Peter. I wanna be with you!”

“You know, I never knew you would hurt me. I always thought _I_ would screw this relationship somehow but fuck was I wrong,” he says as he starts to walk out of the choir room. “And I don’t need you to care about me anymore. We’re over, remember?” he adds leaving the room and slamming the door behind him causing Aidy to jump a little as more tears rush down her face.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Later that night, in the Evans household, everyone’s at the table eating dinner. Mercedes made her famous stuffed chicken with potatoes and everyone’s chowing down, but Aidy.

“Say Mama,” says Mercedes as she feeds the twins their mashed potatoes. While feeding them, she notices Aidy playing with her food. “Aidy, sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Sam looks up from his plate and looks at Aidy.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she replies quietly causing her voice to crack a little and for tears to form.

Sam sees the tears. “You know you can come to talk to us right?”

“Yes” she replies harshly. “I just wanna stop crying over him. This is so stupid!” she yells leaving the dinner table and storming up to her room.

Everyone looks at Arian for answers.

“I don’t know the full story,” she answers timidly.

“Are you okay?” asks Sam.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just gonna go up to bed. I’m really tired,” she replies.

“Okay, good night sweetie. Let us know if you wanna talk,” says Mercedes.

“I will,” she says as she goes up the stairs and closing her bedroom door.

“I’m worried for the both of them,” says Mercedes looking at Sam.

“Me too,” he replies.

“Mommy, Daddy?” asks Annie.

“Yes sweetie?” they both reply.

“How did the twins get here?” she asks.

“What do you mean? We got them from the hospital,” answers Sam nervously.

“Well, why was mommy’s tummy so big?”

“Um, where is this coming from?”

Austin leans over to his dad. “She wants to know where babies come from. Her teacher is pregnant and she came to me asking where they come from.”

“And what did you tell her?” asks Mercedes.

Austin’s eyes bugged. “I told her to go to you guys.”

“So, where do babies come from?” asks Annie.

“Well honey—" starts Mercedes.

“Mommy and I did a magic trick,” says Sam cutting her off.

“What?! A magic trick? Can you teach me?” asks Annie with excitement.

Austin drops his fork against his plate. “I need to be excused.” He leaves the table thinking of his parents doing a “magic trick”.

“The thing is…I can’t teach you. The trick only adults can do it.”

“That's not fair! Adults get to have all the fun!” pouts Annie.

Sam laughs. “Aw honey. It’s not as fun as you think.”

“Mommy, I’m all done with dinner. I’m gonna go get ready for bed,” says Annie.

“Okay sweetie. Don’t forget to brush your teeth,”

“I won’t!” She heads upstairs.

Once Annie’s gone, Mercedes punches Sam in the arm. “Are you crazy? Why would you tell her it’s a magic trick? Now she’s gonna tell all the kids at school that their parents did a magic trick to make them.”

Sam laughs. “That’s not so bad and it’s not like I lied. All five times we did that trick it was pretty magical. And let’s not forget the very last time we did that trick I add a little extra magic in my wand,” he says slyly.

Mercedes can’t help but laugh. “God! You can be so dirty.”

“But you like me dirty,” he says placing a kiss on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande


	9. Time of Our Lives

* * *

Ariana wakes up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. After hitting the top of her alarm clock she turns over to find her boyfriend in a deep slumber. A small smile creeps on her face as she watches him sleep for a little while. Ben spent the night for the first time in secret and it feels great. She isn’t a big rebel, but she loves the slight rush of her parents possibly walking in on them cuddling. She knows if her parents ever walk in on them they’d think they’d done the deed, but Ariana isn’t ready for that.

One thing she knows for sure is that Benjamin Feder’s going to be her first and hopefully her only. After watching him sleep for a while, she decides it’s time to wake him up. She takes her index finger and pokes him on the tip of his nose repeatedly until he wakes up. When he opens his eyes he sees the dark brown eyes he fell in love with and instantly smiles.

“It’s time to wake up. We have school,” she says in a sleepy voice.

“What time is it?” he asks.

“5:30.”

“Ugh, you wake up way earlier than you need to. School doesn’t start till 7:30,” he grunts as he turns over trying to go back to sleep.

She sits up and gets out of bed. “It takes time to look as good as I do.” She heads to her closet to look at what she’s gonna wear.

“You can go to school dressed like that,” he smirks.

She looks down at Ben’s oversized football tee that made for good bedtime nightgown. It’s gray with maroon sleeves. On the front of the shirt was a large letter “B”. She’s had the gown for 3 years, so it’s a little washed out. She giggles as she responds to him. “You think so? This wouldn’t break any of the dress code regulations?”

He watches as she playfully models the night gown. “Not at all,” he says with a smile as he sits up a little putting all of his weight on his elbows.

“You better go. If your mom wakes up and doesn’t find you in your room she will freak out.” She pulls a black skater skirt out of her closet.

He get out of her bed and stretches, then starts putting on his shoes and gather his clothes from the night before. “Yeah your right. I’ll see you at school?” He puckers his lips.

She shakes her head. “Morning breath, babe.” She turns her head and he plants a kiss on her cheek. She leaves her room to go brush her teeth. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours," she adds before closing the door.

He chuckles as he opens her bedroom window and sneaks out. He successfully makes it to his car that’s parked a block away and drives home to get ready for school.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

A little later that morning Sutton and Maddox are walking through the halls. Sutton’s leading the way while Maddox is riding her coattails. They’re soon at Aidy’s locker continuing their banter.

“What’s wrong with Eric? It’s a good strong name,” says Maddox.

Sutton rolls her eyes. “It’s basic Maddox, I want something creative and different.”

“Oh my god! Is it really that serious?!" yells Bonnie intruding into their banter.

“Yes!!” shouts Sutton and Maddox in unison.

Aidy giggles as she watches Sutton and Maddox go back to arguing .”Trying to find a baby name?”

Bonnie groans. “Yes, they’ve been going back and forth since dinner last night.”

“We’re not naming our baby a color, fruit, or a coordinate so get that out of your head quick,” says Maddox.

Sutton sighs. “That’s not what I had in mind, but I want something with a meaning.”

“Guys! I had an inkling that this would be a problem for you guys, so I went into my basement and found this in the closet,” says Aidy handing Sutton a baby name book. “It was my parents’, they’ve had it since before Ariana was born, and maybe it’ll help.”

Sutton gasps. "Thanks so much! You’re the best!” she says while giving Aidy a hug. “Come on Maddox, we have work to do.” She opens the book and walks away.

“Now that that’s over have you spoken to Peter?” asks Bonnie as she leans against the lockers.

Aidy’s face falls in disappointment. “No, not since yesterday when he basically told me I was nothing to him.” She slams her locker shut and they start walking to homeroom.

“He didn’t say you were nothing to him.”

Aidy gives Bonnie a knowing look in response.

“You said he said he didn’t want you caring about him—” she said cutting herself off realizing what she was saying. Bonnie makes a yikes face and quickly tries to think of a way to take back what she said.

“Okay, well, make him want to care. I, for one, know that he cares about you still, Micah told me himself. And we all know you care about him, hell, you love him for crying out loud.”

Aidy starts to pout. “I was.”

Bonnie quickly turns her head. “What do you mean you was? You still are…right?”

Aidy shrugs. “I don’t know anymore. I’m very confused and Bonnie you don’t know the full story.”

Bonnie arches her eyebrows. “What do you mean I don’t know the full story? I’m your best friend. I need to know all stories in full at all times. What have you not told me?”

Aidy bites her bottom lip before answering. “In Nashville I kissed someone, and I liked it. I liked it a lot and the guy was really attractive and perfect. He’s the whole reason why Peter and I are over.”

Bonnie looks at her in shock. “Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! You kissed a hot guy and didn’t even tell me!”

“Oh my god Bon! Can you be any louder? I don’t think the people in China heard you.”

People in the hallway begin to look at them like they’re crazy.

“Well I’m sorry, but I wasn’t the one that kept a major secret from their best friend.”

“Look, after the accident Peter told me he loved me and I freaked out. We’re in high school. No one actually means it when there in high school.”

Bonnie looks at her with sad eyes. “Micah and I told each other we loved each other—"

Aidy realizes what she said and wants to take it back instantly. “Bon, that’s not what I meant.”

“Really? Cause Sutton and Maddox said I love and so have Ari and Ben. But I guess we all don’t mean it. We’re just saying for shits and giggles, right?” She storms away from Aidy.

Aidy huffs in frustration. "Bon, that’s not what I meant! I’m sorry!” she yells after her.

“Looks like I’m sorry is your new favorite phrase these days,” says Peter coldly walking passes her.

Aidy looks around as she watches Peter walk pass her not even giving her a second look. She feels like her life’s crumbing down. How is she going to fix all of this?

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Later that day, after school, everyone meets in the choir room. Half the club’s already in their seats while the six upperclassmen walk in hand and hand with their significant other. Ben, Brady, and Jack are distressed as they found out their football coach was fired for having relations with several students.

The school’s about to go through a lawsuit, but Ben, Brady, and Jack’s main concern is they have no coach to help them achieve the state championship. It’s their senior year and they really wanted to win the state championship for the school considering it hasn’t happened since 2011.

“Alright guys, I know the lawsuit is a shock to everyone, but trust it will be handled. And to tell you the truth I knew there was always something a little off about Coach Campbell,” says Mr. Schue with a slightly disgusted face.

“What is the football team going to do? We don’t have a coach and we have a game this Friday,” says Jack in disappointment. “Everyone’s looking at to me as the captain to do something. But we can’t show up to the game without a coach.”

“You won’t have to go without a coach, you have us,” says Finn walking into the choir room with Sam, Kurt, Mike, Artie, and Puck behind him.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” asks Summer.

“Well there’s a coaching position available and the principal thought it would be a good idea to bring back some alumni to coach the team. Coach Hudson here is the head coach while Coach Evans, Coach Chang, Coach AnderHummel, Coach Abrams and myself, Coach Puckerman are the assistant coaches,” replies Puck.

“Wait, so you guys actually work here now?” asks Bay.

“Yes and no,” answers Finn.

“Wait. So, what about DC Comics?” asks Ariana. “Dad, did you get fired or something? Uncle Finn what about _your_ glee club? Uncle Puck what about your music shop?”

“Yeah, Dad, what about your clothing store?” asks Elijah.

“Uncle Artie, I thought you were working on another movie,” says Maddox.

“Don’t worry guys. Obviously, we all have full-time jobs, but we are going devote any extra time we have to leading the football team to victory!”

The class cheers.

“And we’re gonna be helping Santana-- I mean Mrs. LoPierce with the PE classes as well. We’re each going be taking a grade and gonna be on a rotation since we all have full-time jobs,” says Kurt.

“Kurt, Sam, and I have enough people at our respective shops to run without us,” says Puck.

“I have an hour and 10 minute class for glee club during the day. And rehearsal every Saturday mornings now,” says Finn.

“Yeah and Brittany and I added new teachers this year. They deserve time to show their talents and work with the kids,” says Mike.

“And I finished filming early,” says Artie. “So, I have time to kill before my next project.”

“This is strange. What if I want to make out with you in the hallway and your dad sees us?” whispers Brady.

Summer giggled. “Did you forget this school has janitor closets?” she asks winking at him.

“Well, now that that’s settled, I have some news. Mrs. Schuester and I are celebrating our 22nd wedding anniversary next month and I want you all there and to be the entertainment!”

“Oh my God! That great Mr. Schue! We would be honored,” smiles Sutton.

“If you could sum up your marriage so far with Mrs. Schuester what would that be?” asks Lucas.

“It’s been the time of our lives,” grins Mr. Schue.

The jazz band takes that as their cue to start playing a particular beat that gets the New Directions clapping and out of their seats.

**Elijah & Lucas:**  
I knew my rent was gon’ be late about a week ago  
I worked my ass off, but I still can’t pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get off in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let’s get it now  
  
 **Bonnie:**  
Oooh!! I want the time of my life  
Oh baby, ooh…  
Give me the time of my life  
Eh, eh, eh  
Let’s get it now  
  
 **Brady:**  
Mr. Worldwide  
Ne-yo  
This is the last $20 I got  
But I’mma have a good time ballin’ or out  
Tell the bartender, line up some shots  
Cause I’mma get loose tonight  
She’s on fire, she’s so hot  
I’m no liar, she burn up the spot  
Look like Mariah, I took another shot  
Told her drop, drop, drop, drop it like it’s hot  
Dirty talk, dirty dance  
She a freaky girl and I’m a freaky man  
She on the rebound, broke up with her ex  
And I’m like Rodman, ready on deck  
I told her, “Wanna ride out?”, and she said yes  
We didn’t go to church, but I got blessed  
  
 **Maddox & Jack:**  
I knew my rent was gon’ be late about a week ago  
I worked my ass off, but I still can’t pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get off in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let's get it now  
  
 **Bay:**  
Oooh!! I want the time of my life  
Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life  
Eh, eh, eh  
Let’s get it now  
  
 **Ben:**  
Tonight I’mma lose my mind  
Better get yours cause I’m gonna get mine  
Party every night, like my last  
Mami know the drill, shake that ass  
Go ahead baby let me see what you got  
You know you got the biggest booty in this spot  
And I just wanna see that thing drop  
From the back to the front to the top  
You know me I’m off in the cut  
Always like a squirrel, looking for a nut  
This isn’t for show I’m not talking ‘bout luck  
I’m not talking ‘bout love, I’m talking ‘bout lust  
Now let’s get loose, have some fun  
Forget about bills and the first of the month  
It’s my night, your night, our night, let’s turn it up  
  
 **New Directions:**  
I knew my rent was gon’ be late about a week ago  
I worked my ass off, but I still can’t pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get off in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let's get it now  
  
 **Sutton:**  
Oooh!! I want the time of my life  
Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life  
Eh, eh, eh  
Let’s get it now  
  
 **Aidy & Ariana (New Directions):**  
Everybody goin’ through something  
(Everybody goin’ through something)  
I said, everybody goin’ through something  
(Everybody goin’ through something)  
So you might as well you roll it up  
Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight  
I said, everybody goin’ through something  
(Everybody goin’ through something)  
Said, everybody goin’ through something  
(Everybody goin’ through something)  
So you might as well you roll it up  
Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight, yeah…  
  
 **Mr. Shue:**  
This for everybody going through tough times  
Believe me, been there, done that  
But every day above ground is a great day, remember that—Dali!  
  
 **New Directions:**  
I knew my rent was gon’ be late about a week ago  
I worked my ass off, but I still can’t pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get off in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let’s get it now  
  
 **Summer:**  
Oooh!! I want the time of my life  
Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life  
Let’s get it now

Everyone claps at the end and congratulates Mr. Schue on 22 years with Emma.

“Alright, that’s it for today. See you all tomorrow to talk party songs!”

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Later that night Aidy and Ariana are in the kitchen with their parents as they make dinner. Ariana’s flipping through Seventeen magazine while Aidy’s studying her parents. They’re so in sync with each other and every time they look into each other’s eyes, she sees the love between them.

“Can I ask you guys a question?” asks Aidy.

“Of course,” says Mercedes as she takes the onions Sam chopped and puts them into the pan.

“Is it possible to love two people at the same time?” she asks.

Ariana looks up from her magazine and looks at Aidy, she then redirects her attention to her parents to hear their response.

“Do you mean to be in love or just love them?” asks Sam.

Aidy gulps, “In love.”

“No,” says Sam and Mercedes in unison. They both look at each other and grin, they’re on the same page as usual.

“Why? Because I think—” starts Aidy, but stops herself. “I don’t know what I think.”

“You can never love two people the same exact way. They’re both different people. You’ll always love one a little more than the other,” says Sam.

“Well, then, how do you know you love someone?” asks Aidy.

Mercedes giggles. “My grandma told me when I’m looking for someone to fall in love with, fall in love with their eyes ‘cause eyes are the only things that don’t age. So, if you fall in love with their eyes, you’ll be in love forever.”

“I love Ben’s eyes,” coos Ariana.

Sam and Mercedes look at their daughters. They’re just in different situations. They wonder if the school year’s going to be a struggle for them. They saw how quickly things escalated last year. They want to be ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Time of Our Lives- Pitbull Ft. Ne-Yo


	10. Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick is played by Michael Galante  
> Weston Clarington is played by George MacKay

* * *

Two weeks later, Matt Puckerman joins the rest of his family as they eat breakfast. He looks over at his twin who’s in the middle of attacking his pancake, then to his older sister who’s scrolling through Twitter and both his parents sipping coffee and talking quietly to each other. He wants to ask his parents something very important, but he’s scared of how they’re going to react, and he knows his brother’s gonna to make fun of him, so he decides to blurt it out to get the moment over with.

“I wanna take dance classes!”

Max looks up from his pancake, Summer from her phone, and Quinn and Puck abruptly stop their side conversation.

Max bursts into laughter. “Only girls dance,” he giggles with the pancake in his mouth.

Matt drops his head, defeated and embarrassed.

Summer sees how much this means to him and soon gives Max the mean eye. “Shut up, Max.”

“Are you sure this is something you want to do?” asks Puck.

Matt picks his head and looks at his parents. “Yeah. Chace and Annie always talk about how cool and fun it is. And since Annie’s still broken from the car accident, Chace said it would be a good idea for me to join.”

“If you do this, you can’t quit in the middle, babe. You have to see it through ‘til the end, okay?” says Quinn with a knowing smile.

Matt nods in response and Quinn gives him the approval to start dance classes. Matt bounces out of his seat with joy and begins running all over the house. Quinn and Puck smile as they watch one of their little ones be filled with joy.

“I’m gonna go call Chace and tell him the big news!” yells Matt as he runs upstairs.

“Grab your backpack while you’re up there! We gotta start heading out soon,” says Puck pointedly at Max.

He begins running to his room to make sure his bag is packed.

“I can take them to school,” offers Summer.

“Thanks, Hun,” says Quinn.

“That was really sweet of you guys to let him do this. You think he’s gonna stick it out?”

“As long as Chace is doing it…” says Puck.

“Oh yeah,” adds Quinn and Puck in unison.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

Later that day at school, Aidy’s sitting in the courtyard with Sutton studying for a quiz they have in English. In the midst of quizzing each other, Bonnie shows up in tears. Mascara is running down her face and her eyes are beginning to turn red. Both Aidy and Sutton stand up and begin to hug and ask Bonnie what’s wrong. But she wouldn’t answer, she just kept crying.

“Bon, you gotta tell us what’s wrong so we can fix it,” says Sutton.

Bonnie looks at Aidy and quietly says, “Can you please not say I told you so?”

After that, she collapses in Aidy’s arms and starts sobbing. Minutes later both Aidy and Sutton get the full story.

Bonnie found out that Micah has been cheating on her since the beginning of summer. He went away with his family to the Hamptons and had met a girl. Bonnie found out by a mistake.

That morning both Micah and Bonnie were in the library before school started, finishing up some homework. With them having the same exact phone, it’s likely they would accidently switch, that morning they did.

From first period to third period, Micah’s phone was buzzing with messages from a girl by the name of Jade. Bonnie read all the messages, even the old ones and confronted him. She laid it all out in between classes. Yelling at him in front of the whole school to see. In the end, she grabbed a random person’s slushie and threw it at his face. She walked away felling terrible. She’d given Micah everything; her time, love, and her body and for what? So that he can cheat on her? Walking away, all she heard was the voice of Aidy’s words ringing in her head, “No one means it when they're in high school.”

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

After school that day, Ariana invites her friends to meet her at the gym. She’s been taking a self-defense class the last couple of weeks. She finally begins to feel like she’s getting better at it. She’s working with her instructor when Ben, Brady, Bay, Summer, Elijah, Arnold and Jack walk in.

Ariana’s sporting a black Victoria secret sports bra that says “PINK” on it with white letters, black workout leggings, and black sneakers. Her curly hair’s in a semi neat bun and her hands are wrapped in white tape.

“Hey guys. This is Nick, he’s my instructor. Nick, these are my best friends and my boyfriend," says Ariana introducing everyone.

“Nice to meet you guys,” says Nick giving her friends a friendly smile and nod. “You want to show them what you’ve learned so far?”

“Yeah, that sounds great! Benny can you…” she gestures for him to be her  
“attacker”.

Ben hesitates. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He doesn’t want Ariana associating pain or hurt with him. He doesn’t want her to her think he would put his hands on her in that way.

Ariana looks at him with disappointment and asked Brady and Jack if they would help her. Jack steps up.

“Okay, remember what we talked about. Don’t let him get into your head. Don’t let him gain control. You’re in control the whole time. Don’t try and match his strength. When you hit, hit hard,” says Nick.

She nods and looks Jack straight in the eye. She nods for him to start and he comes towards her trying to attack from the front. She hits him as hard as she can on the side of his throat, which causes him to double over to his knees. She takes that as a chance for a second blow and knocks him on to his back with a blow to the chest by her right foot.

Nick claps. “Good, good. Let’s try an attack from behind now.”

Jack stands up while Ariana turns around facing away from him. He takes a breath and moves towards her, he squeezes her tight from behind trying to keep her confined. She moves her hips, turns sideways in his arms and uses the little access for her arms to grab his groin and squeeze. He goes down instantly from the pressure put on the sensitive area.

“Very good. Now one more,” says Nick helping Jack up and whispering something into his ear. As Jack listens his face saddens as Nick gives him the final set of instructions. Nick wants him to use all of his strength to pin Ariana down and grab her by the neck.

“Please don’t make me do this,” whispers Jack.

“She has to learn and overcome. You can do it,” replies Nick, walking away.

Jack looks at Ariana. She’s ready for her final round while he slowly take steps back.

“Jack, please. Don’t walk away. Come on,” she says while taking a deep breath.

Jack doesn’t want to, but he knows he isn’t gonna hear the end of it from Ariana if he doesn’t. He nods and starts coming at her. He uses all of his strength to bring her down to the ground. He gets on top of her, straddling her and put his hands around her neck. Her eyes go dark, fear’s taking over. She starts having a flashback of one of the many attacks Bradley did to her. Tears start running down her face and she starts yelling and screaming for help. Jack instantly lets go, but Nick shouts.

“Don't let go! Keep her there!”

“No!” yells Jack letting her go.

Nick grabs Ariana and pins her back down. “You have to fight through this. The more power you give him the more powerful he will get.”

“Dude! Let her go!” yells Ben. “Stop it!”

Nick ignores him. “Fight for your life Ariana, fight.”

“I can’t,” she cries.

“Yes, you can, try!”

“That’s enough!” yells Ben.

“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. Please! I give up! I can’t!” screams Ariana in tears.

Ben pushes Nick off of her and helps her up. He then gets in Nick’s face. “That was way too far. You’re too hard on her.”

“I have to be. If that bastard ever comes after her he’s going to be ten times harder. You can’t baby her. She needs to learn how to do this on her own,” replies Nick, walking away.

Ben goes over to Ariana’s side. “Are you alright?” He puts his hands on the cheeks of her face and making her look at him.

“I’m fine,” she replies softly looking into his eyes.

“I’m sorry Ari. I didn’t want it to go that far,” says Jack, feeling extremely guilty for putting her in that position.

Ariana pulls away from Ben’s grasp and goes over to Jack. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault. Thank you for volunteering.” She gives him a hug and he places a small kiss on her cheek and returns the hug.

“Elijah AnderHummel, you haven’t changed one bit,” says a familiar male voice.

Elijah freezes in his spot, his heart starts beating fast as he lets the familiar voice flood his mind.

“Hey aren’t you—” starts Bay, but is caught off by the stranger.

“Weston Clarington? Sure am, but everyone calls me Wes though. I graduated two years ago,” he says in a cocky manner.

“Right, you were a senior when we were sophomores,” says Summer.

“Yup and little Elijah here was a freshman.”

“How are you man?” asks Ben.

“I’m good. I work here at the gym,” he answers. He looks at Ariana. “You’re getting good, but not as good as Elijah here. Boy, do I have stories about our old ‘wrestling matches’.” He looks at Elijah and puts air quotes around "wrestling matches".

Elijah’s extremely unconformable, he moves behind Arnold, using him as a shield hoping he would protect him. Arnold looks at Elijah as he gets behind him. He then looks back at Wes who’s wearing a cocky grin on his face.

“It was nice seeing man, but we gotta go,” says Arnold. He grabs Elijah’s hand and Elijah squeezes hard as he walks out with his head down.

“Eli, I would love to reconnect, dude. We gotta catch up,” says Wes watching him walk out.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

After self-defense class, Ariana drives home to find Mercedes and Aidy sitting in the living room waiting.

“Ari, can you come in here? We need to talk.” asks Mercedes.

Ariana joins them. “Who died?”

Mercedes chuckles. “No one died. Um, I brought you guys in here to talk about sex. I know you both have had the sex talk already with me and your dad, but I guess you can all this part two.”

“There’s more that I need to know?” asks a shocked Aidy.

“Yes, but first let me just ask, have you guys had sex yet?” asks Mercedes. Her heart stops when she asks. She’s scared to hear the answer.

Aidy and Ariana looks at each other and answer in unison. “No.”

Mercedes lets out a breath. “Thank God! I mean, great,” she says with a small smile. “I’ve decided that I want you guys to get on birth control. I know you’re not having sex, but I, nor your dad, want you to be like Sutton and Maddox. As much as we love them, we want you guys to go to college, get a job, find a husband and then have kids.”

“So, we’re going to be taking a pill every day?” asks Aidy.

“No, I’m going to be taking you guys to the doctor to get a shot. I know you guys will forget to take pills, so I find this way to be easier for the both of you.”

“Well, I guess this is good thing. Ben and I haven’t exactly talked about sex, we’re kind of just going with the flow. But it’s good to know I’ll be protected,” says Ariana.

Mercedes nods and looks at Aidy.

“Oh please. I am far from having sex. I don’t even have a boyfriend to have sex with.”

Mercedes chuckles. “Okay, well, this weekend before Mr. and Mrs. Shue’s anniversary party we will go get your first shots.”

“Sounds good. Speaking of that party, I gotta put the finishing touches on those dresses,” says Ariana heading to her room.

“And I gotta song to practice,” adds Aidy following Ariana up the stairs.


	11. I've Had the Time of My Life

* * *

The next night, the AnderHummels are gathered around the phone, talking to Blaine.

“How is everything honey?” asks Kurt.

_“Good. We’re halfway done with filming,” answers Blaine._

“I can’t wait to see it, Papa,” says Charlotte.

“Me too!” says Chace excitedly.

_“I’m sorry Chace, but you can’t see this one until you’re at least 14.”_

“Why not?” he whines.

“Because it’ll be too much for your brain to handle,” answer Kurt. “It’s too much for me to handle sometimes.”

Chace sighs dramatically. “Fine. But I have great news!”

_“What is it?” asks Blaine._

“Matt is joining dance with me and Annie! Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck said yes!”

_“That’s awesome!”_

Kurt, Charlotte, and Elijah smile at each other knowingly.

_“And how come I haven’t heard from my oldest?”_

“Because he wants to talk to you alone,” Elijah answers. 

Kurt already knows what’s going on so, he nods understandingly. “Okay munchkins, let’s go wash dishes.” He leads Charlotte and Chace into the kitchen.

Elijah picks up the phone and heads to his room.

_“What’s going on Elijah?” asks Blaine._

He sighs deeply. “I ran into Weston at the gym.”

_“Oh God. What happened?”_

“Luckily, I was with the gang so, nothing.” He smiles. “Arnold protected me.”

_Blaine smiles. “Of course he did.”_

“But, Wes did say that he’s working at the gym now. And that he wants to talk.”

_“Did he sound sincere?”_

“No. He was a cocky asshole. Like he used to be.”

_“Honey, I know you didn’t want to do anything a few years ago. But I think we should get a restraining order.”_

Elijah sighs. “I’ll think about it.”

_“Okay.”_

Elijah hears a knock his door and he opens to see Chace and Kurt.

“It’s time for Papa to tuck me in,” says Chace.

“Of course.” He puts the phone back up to his ear. “I’ll talk you later Papa. Love you.

_“I love you, too.”_

He hands the phone to Kurt and smiles at him as he closes his door.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

The next day at school, Elijah finds Ariana, Bay, and Summer at Ariana’s locker.

“Hey guys,” says Elijah.

“Hey. Are you okay?” asks Ariana.

“Yeah, that guy was really creepy last night,” says Bay.

“I’m fine,” he answers. “I don’t think I should go to the gym with you guys anymore.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to,” says Ariana.

“Yeah, especially with that guy working there,” says Summer. “I don’t blame you.”

“Can we ask why?” asks Bay.

He starts getting teary eyed. “Not right now, but I will tell you,” he answers. “It’s just a long and complicated mess that I have worked hard to get over and right now I just want to pretend it never happened.”

“That’s fair,” says Ariana. “You tell us when you’re ready.”

Bay and Summer nod.

He wipes his eyes. “Thanks guys. Alright, enough of being sad. Let’s go to rehearsal.”

The four of them walk down the hall towards the choir room.

BM~BM~BM~BM~BM

The weekend comes faster than ever and everyone arrives at the hotel dressed in their finest. Once in the hotel, they’re directed to the ballroom that’s filled with tables, a bar, and a stage with a full band.

“Oh my god! This is so nice,” says Rachel as Finn pulls her chair out for her.

All of the original New Directions are seated at a large table. The current New Directions are seated at their own table. With the alumni’s children and the current New Directions significant others (who are not in glee club) sitting at a table together.

“Mr. Shue got fancy,” smirks Santana as she accepts a champagne glass from a waiter before sitting.

Almost everyone Will and Emma invited showed up that night and it’s a packed ballroom.

Will gets up onstage and tests out the mic before he starts speaking. “Hello Everyone. I want to thank you all for coming to this evening. Emma and I truly appreciate every single one of you and love you all.” He grabs a champagne flute. “But I would like to propose a toast to my beautiful wife. Without whom none of wonderful opportunities or you all would not be in my life. She encourages me and has a heart as big as the universe. I love you, Emma!”

She whispers, “Thank you.”

Will raises his glass. “To Mrs. Emma Schuester!”

There’s cheer and applause when Will finishes his toast. He steps off the stage and dinner is being served.

…

Well into dinner, the entertainment begins. The original New Directions take the stage with a female-led number.

 **Rachel:**  
Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we’re standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive

 **Mercedes:**  
It’s the way I’m feeling  
I just can’t deny  
But I’ve gotta let it go  
  
 **New Direction Alumni Girls:**  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
  
 **Santana:**  
Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind  
  
 **Quinn:**  
It’s the way I’m feeling  
I just can’t deny ( **New Directions** **Alumni Boys** : I just can’t deny)  
  
 **Tina with New Directions Alumni:**  
But I’ve gotta let it go  
Oh, woah, woah  
  
 **Santana and Brittany with New Directions Alumni:**  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
  
 **Mercedes (and Santana):**  
Yellow diamonds in the light ( **Santana** : In the light)  
Now we’re standing side by side ( **Santana** : Oh-oh, oh-oh)  
As your shadow (crosses mine)  
  
 **Santana:**  
We found love  
  
 **Quinn (and Santana) with New Directions:**  
We found love in a hopeless place ( **Santana** : Ooh-ooh)  
We found love in a (hopeless place)  
We found love in a hopeless place ( **Santana** : Ooh-woah)  
We found love in a (hopeless place)  
  
 **Mercedes:**  
We found love  
  
 **New Directions Alumni:**  
We found love in a hopeless place ( **Santana** : Oh-oh)  
  
 **Rachel with New Directions Alumni:**  
We found love in a hopeless place ( **Santana** : We found love)  
  
 **New Directions Alumni:**  
We found love in a hopeless place ( **Tina** : We found love, we found love)  
  
 **Santana (and Mercedes) with New Directions Alumni:**  
We found (love in a hopeless place)

When they finish, there’s cheers and applause.

“For this next one, we would like to invite the current New Directions to sing with us,” says Finn.

The current New Directions make their way to the stage and get set. They nod to the band, which includes bassists and drummer, and the songs fades in.

 **Sam:**  
Now I’ve had the time of my life  
No, I’ve never felt like this before  
Yes, I swear, it’s the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
  
 **Mercedes:**  
Cause I’ve had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you  
  
 **Puck:**  
I’ve been waiting for so long  
Now I’ve finally found someone to stand by me  
  
 **Quinn:**  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy  
  
 **Finn and Rachel:**  
Now with passion in our eyes  
There’s no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other’s hand  
Cause we seem to understand the urgency ( **Rachel** : Oh)  
  
 **Mike:**  
Just remember  
  
 **Tina with New Directions Girls:**  
You’re the one thing  
  
 **Artie with New Directions Boys (Mike and Tina):**  
I can’t get enough of (I can’t get enough of)  
  
 **Kurt with New Directions Girls:**  
So I’ll tell you something

They hear his voice before they see him. But Blaine comes through the back and runs up to the stage. Once he gets there he picks up Kurt and spins him around. There’s cheers and applause from the crowd.

 **Kurt and Blaine with New Directions (Artie)**  
This could be love (This could be love)  
Because  
  
 **Kurt and Blaine with New Directions (Kurt and Blaine):**  
I’ve had the time of my life  
(No, I’ve) never felt this way before ( **New Directions** : Never felt this way)  
Yes, I swear, it’s the truth  
(And I) owe it all to you  
  
 **Ben:**  
Hey, baby  
  
 **Ariana:**  
Hey, baby  
  
With my body and soul  
I want you more than you’ll ever know  
  
 **Ben (with New Directions Boys):**  
So we’ll (just let it go)  
(Don’t be afraid to lose control)  
No  
  
 **Summer (with New Directions Girls):**  
Yes I know what’s on your mind  
When you say (“Stay with me tonight”)  
  
 **Brady (with New Directions Boys):**  
Stay with me  
  
Just remember  
(You’re the one thing)  
  
 **Summer with New Directions Girls (New Directions):**  
I can’t get enough of (I can’t get enough of)  
  
 **Brady with New Directions Boys:**  
So I’ll tell you something  
  
 **Bay and Jack (New Directions):**  
This could be love (This could be love)  
Because ( **Mercedes** : I’ve had)  
  
 **Maddox and Sutton with New Directions (Sutton and Maddox):**  
I’ve had the time of my life ( **Mercedes** : Yeah)  
(No, I’ve) never felt this way before ( **New Directions** : Never felt this way)  
Yes, I swear, It’s the truth  
(And I) owe it all to you

 **Elijah and Lucas:**  
Cause I’ve ( **Aidy and Bonnie** : I’ve)  
Had the time of my life ( **Mercedes** : Yeah-ah!)  
(And I’ve) searched through every open door ( **Aidy and Bonnie** : Every open door)  
‘Til I found the truth ( **Mercedes** : It’s the truth)  
  
 **Aidy and Bonnie with Mercedes and New Directions (Aidy and Bonnie):**  
(And I) owe it all to you

Out in the audience, people are starting to hit the dance floor.

Arnold turns to Lacey. “Would you like to dance? In honor of our significant others?”

She giggles. “I would love to.” And they head out to the dance floor.

Austin turns to Charlotte. “Would you like to dance?”

She rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe it took you this long to ask me.” She takes his hand and pulls him out to the dance floor.

Max nervously looks over at Annie. “You wanna dance?”

“Fine.” She points her finger at him. “But no funny business.” They walk out onto the floor.

Matt holds his hand out to Chace.

“What about your brother?” Chace asks. “Won’t he make fun of you?”

Matt shrugs. “I don’t care.”

Chace smiles softly and they walk hand-in-hand towards the floor.

“Of course, I am forever alone,” says Chris to himself as he watches everyone dance and sing joyously.

Within a few seconds, a girl his age come up to him. “Hi.”

He looks up and instantly falls in love. The young girl has chocolate brown hair and hazel-green eyes looking like an angel in his eyes. “Hi,” he squeaks.

She giggles. “Would you like to dance?”

He nods emphatically, ‘cuz, right now, he doesn’t trust his voice.

They head out to the dance floor.

 **Sam with New Directions harmonizing (Mercedes):**  
Now I’ve (I’ve)  
Had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before (Never felt this way)  
Yes, I swear, it’s the truth  
And I owe it all to you ( **New Directions** : Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah)  
I’ve  
  
 **Santana and Brittany with New Directions (Mercedes):**  
( **Brittany** : I’ve had) the time of my life (Of my life)  
( **Brittany** : No, I’ve) never felt this way before ( **Santana with New Directions:** Never felt this way)  
Yes, I swear (Yes, I swear)  
It’s the truth (It’s the truth)  
( **Brittany and Santana** : And I) ( **with Mercedes** : Owe it all to you)

Will and Emma make their way to the stage.

  
 **Will and Emma with New Directions (Artie):**  
Cause I’ve had the time of my life (Had the time of my life)  
  
 **Emma with New Directions (with Mercedes):**  
( **Emma** : And I’ve) (Searched through every open door) ( **Artie** : Every open door)  
  
 **Will and Emma with New Directions (with Mercedes):**  
‘Til I found ( **Santana** : ‘Til I found)  
The truth ( **Mercedes** : The truth)  
And I (owe it all to you)  
  
 **Mercedes and Santana with New Directions:**  
Oh woah-oh-oh-woah  
  
 **Sam (Mercedes):**  
Now I’ve (I’ve)  
Had  
  
 **Mercedes and Sam:**  
The time of my life

After the performance, there’s cheers and applause as most of the New Directions head off the stage.

“I should probably head back to my table,” says the girl with Chris.

“Yeah. Me too.” Both of them not wanting this to end. He laughs. “I never asked. What’s your name?”

“It’s Daphne…Karofsky. And you?”

“Chris…Hudson.”

“Well Chris Hudson, I hope I see you around.”

“Same.” He says nervously.

They shake hands and go back to their respective tables.

Now, it’s Aidy’s turn to sing her solo. She grabs a guitar, sits on a stool and clutches the necklace Peter gave her a few months ago. She looks out into the crowd and sees him sitting with Arnold and Lacey. She’s so nervous that she starts sweating. She’s about to put her feelings out and in the open.

“Hi, everyone I’m Aidy and I would like to thank _one_ of my uncles, Blaine AnderHummel for accompanying me and helping me remix this song,” she says as he waves to crowd at the piano. Aidy takes one last breath and begins to strum the strings on the guitar very slowly. She’s sure to take her time with the introduction before she begins to sing.

 **Aidy:**  
You think I’m pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I’m funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down  
  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You’ll be my Valentine, Valentine  
  
Let’s go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
Will be young forever

She pauses, becoming very emotional. She looks out into the crowd and locks eyes with Peter. The more she looks at him, the more her eyes water. The crowd cheers for her to continue and she soon does.

You make me feel  
Like I’m livin’ a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can’t sleep  
Let’s run away and  
Don’t ever look back,  
Don’t ever look back

The crowd begins to sing along to the Katy Perry classic as Aidy sings the lyrics into the mic. She blinks and tears start to stream down her face.

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don’t ever look back,  
Don’t ever look back

Aidy belts “back”. She uses a range in her voice she’s never used before. Blaine then starts to play one particular key on the piano, after playing it for a while, Finn comes in on the drums and she starts playing the guitar. Blaine’s now playing the piano forcefully while more tears streamed down Aidy’s face.

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I’m complete  
  
Let’s go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
Will be young forever  
  
Cause you make me feel  
Like I’m livin’ a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can’t sleep  
Let’s run away and  
Don’t ever look back,  
Don’t ever look back  
  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don’t ever look back  
Don’t ever look

Peter sees the love in Aidy’s eyes as she sings to him. His heart’s beating fast and all he wants to do was jump up out of his seat and kiss her.

I’m a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
  
You make me feel  
Like a, teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can’t sleep  
Let’s run away and  
Don’t ever look back,  
Don’t ever look back  
  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So, oh oh  
Don’t ever look back, no

Aidy tosses her head back and forth as she plays the guitar. The song’s going from a soft ballad to a rock hit. Blaine and Finn keep up with her as she continues to play. She soon jumps off the stool and begins jumping in front of the crowd. Her voice is beginning to crack after all the crying she’s doing. Peter stands up and goes to her while she’s onstage.

I’m a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

When she’s done singing, she runs straight into his arms and says the three magic words, “I love you.” He crashes his lips into hers and returns the same words. Everyone claps and cheers for them.

As they continue to clap, Sutton feels pressure on her stomach. She holds her belly, something doesn’t feel right. Minutes later, water gushes down her legs. She grabs Maddox’s arm and starts to freaking out.

“Hospital,” she murmurs.

“What?” says Maddox.

“Hospital!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one. I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> Songs Used: We Found Love (Glee Cast Version), (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Glee Cast Version), and Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version) (Glee Cast Version)


End file.
